


Know Me Well

by esmereldagrace



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nurse!Luke, Single!Dad!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan gasped, wriggling in Reid's arms happily. "Lukey!"</p><p>Luke and his stupid, sexy, messy-looking hair and his stupid, brown eyes glanced up from the computer, his face brightening with a wide grin and he waved back, throwing a saucy wink Reid's way, which was so, so unfair.  Reid somehow managed to not trip, so he rolled his eyes at him instead. </p><p>God, he was a goner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Me Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LuRe Yule Challenge 2014.
> 
> A massive, massive thanks to tldreamer for beta-ing this monster of a fic and getting back to me so quick even when I threw a whole lot at her at the last minute, you are amazing. Also a huge thanks to her for organising this challenge and letting me be a part of it. You are an angel! ♥
> 
> Any mistakes you find are mine and mine alone, apologies in advance.
> 
> Title of the fic comes from the gorgeous song of the same name, ['Know Me Well'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agqu6XAjpIA), by Roo Panes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Kudos and/or comments are very welcome if deserved. ♥

 

Thank God it was Friday.

The weekend had been a long time coming and Reid was looking forward to having a chance to finally put his feet up and relax.

Well, as much as he could anyway.

After finishing up his last report of the day, Reid took his glasses off and set them on his desk. Leaning back in his chair with a sigh, he took a few moments to just _breathe_. He hadn't managed to get home for the past two days, sleeping in the on call room after his double shift. He'd thought it useless to go home when he had a patient he needed to monitor and so had stayed the night.

With Christmas so close, he was determined to work as much as possible now so that he could spend Christmas at home, where he was needed most, regardless of how many hours he put in now.

Again, thank God for Friday.

A knock on the door, however, disturbed his quiet moment of peace.

"Come in," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose to ease the strain of a light headache. The door opened with a click and he heard a familiar voice.

"Your last appointment of the day is here," the voice sing sang.

Reid rubbed at his eyes and cast his gaze over at the door where there was a floating head with long mocha hair and eyes to match. "Sorry, no more appointments," he answered with a smile.

She looked at him smugly and inched the door open bit by bit. "Already talked to your assistant and she said you're free, this is uncancellable, I'm afraid."

"Oh okay, I guess I can take one more." Reid said with a dramatic sigh, getting ready for what was to come. "Who's next?"

With the door now wide open, a blur of blue came shooting into the room with a screech. "Daddy!"

Reid couldn't help but laugh and pushed back from his desk, standing up to catch the little boy who'd ran around to him and had jumped into his arms. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" he squealed.

Reid held him close and breathed him in, the day’s worth of tension and his small headache almost gone by holding the boy in his arms. He pressed a long kiss to his hair and smoothed a hand over his head, frowning amusedly at the flecks of yellow paint he could see. But before he could say a word, his face was being held between two tiny hands that belonged to the grinning boy in his arms. "Daddy, I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," Reid told him, leaning in to kiss his forehead as the boy squirmed delightedly. "Have you been good?"

"Yup," his son said with an emphatic nod, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing their cheeks together.

"Liar! Tristan has been the worst behaved four year old ever!"

Reid turned his attention back to the woman sitting in the chair opposite his desk and shook his head with a laugh. "Tristan, is Nisha telling the truth?"

"No! Sum is way worse than me 'n Nish is mean," Tristan said with a sad pout, arms still wrapped tightly around Reid's neck.

Nisha snorted out a laugh and leant her elbows on Reid's desk, chin in her hands. "Bubba, I'm only kidding--you know I love you millions. And anyway, your Daddy is the worst behaved person. Do you remember when he stole my cookies and lied about eating them? Your Daddy's the naughtiest!"

Tristan giggled, but giggled harder when Reid cocked an unimpressed eyebrow Nisha's way. "And Daddy had choccy all 'round his mouth!"

"Hey!" Reid attempted to look betrayed but couldn't help but tickle Tristan into a writhing and giggling mess. "I thought you loved me."

"I do, Daddy! I do!" Tristan shrieked between his giggles. Reid let him go eventually and dropped him into his desk chair, concerned by the lack of a certain someone in the room.

 "Where's Summer?"

"Oh no!" Nisha gasped dramatically, hand flying to her forehead, grabbing her bag off of the floor. "I forgot to pick her up from school, come on Tris--let's go!"

Reid felt a spike of anxiousness before glaring at Nisha and her childishness. She just laughed and dropped her bag to the ground, Tristan covering his own laugh with a hand.

"She just stopped off to grab some water, she'll be here soon--jeez. Tristan couldn't wait to see you so I brought him along first. She's ten years old now, give the girl some freedom."

Before Reid could respond, Summer came breezing in with a small smile, ponytail bouncing. "Hey." She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Now he felt truly content.

"How're you?"

"Good," she mumbled into his stomach, squeezing him tightly, tighter than normal, before looking up at him. "You're coming home today, right?"

"I am, got a whole three days off," Reid told her, smoothing a hand through over hair, a little concerned by the sad look in her eyes. "Sorry for being away for so long."

"It's okay," she sighed, breaking their embrace. "I'm glad you'll be home."

Reid smiled, smoothing a thumb over her cheek before she walked away and slumped onto the couch on the other side of his office and drank her water, a little frown between her brows. Something wasn't right. Reid could feel it. And the look on Nisha's face said it all. She mouthed a quick, "talk to her later", before Summer caught sight of it and Reid nodded, pushing away his worry for a moment.

"Hey bud, what'd you do today?" he asked Tristan, who'd run over to drink some water from the bottle his sister had brought along.

Tristan wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and grinned wide. "We did paintin' and puzzles n' some math, too! And," he added with a gasp, "we made Christmas cards, but you gotta wait till Christmas Day to see it!"

Reid smiled indulgently, sitting back down in his leather desk chair. "All of that in one day? Wow, what a clever guy."

Tristan preened, grin growing wider, "And Miss Taylor said I'm doing really good," he said as he ran over to sit on Reid's lap, lying back against his chest.

"That's great, good man." Reid pulled Tristan closer and higher up on his lap. Straightening his t-shirt, he noticed the flecks of yellow paint on it as well as some glitter, too.

"I tried to get the paint and glitter out of his hair and off of his t-shirt, but it was impossible," Nisha explained resignedly, as she tied her own hair up to get it out of her face. "But he's going to need a mega long bath tonight to get the last bits out. Apparently kindergarten means making a mess every single day? Who knew?"

"They're kids, mess is inevitable," Reid told her with a small laugh, his hand carding through Tristan's auburn curls, using his thumbnail to scrape off the paint he could. "I've dealt with worse, brains aren't exactly clean either."

"Ewww," Nisha shuddered visibly. "Thank you for that, loser. Didn't need that mental image."

"Oh, and don't forget diapers--they took a lot of getting used to. Once you've dealt with dirty diapers, you can deal with anything." Reid was grateful that those days were finally over with Tristan now four and in no need for diapers except for the odd night-time ones once in a while, but those early days had been interesting, to say the least.

"Are you going to stop anytime soon?" Nisha asked grimacing. "There's too much dirty talk going on and not the kind I like."

Summer snorted from her place on the couch looking up from the book she was reading and Reid looked pissed and subtly gestured to Tristan sitting on his lap.

"Seriously?"

His friend _slash_ sometimes babysitter to his kids didn't really have a brain to mouth filter. They'd first met at a wedding he had been dragged to where they'd bonded over the food and agreed about how commercial weddings had become. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Nisha just smirked and sat back in her chair. "You're so cute, if this was four years ago you would've said something equally rude."

"Four years ago I wasn't taking care of two kids full- time and I thought after all these years, you'd know not to call me cute."

Nisha winked his way before training her eyes on Tristan. "Hey, Tris--isn't your Daddy just the cutest Daddy on the planet?"

Tristan nodded enthusiastically, making Reid wrap his arms all around him tightly. "Yup, my Daddy is the cutest and the bestest Daddy in the whole wide world."

"See? You can't tell your son he's wrong now, can you?"

Reid tried to look mad but it was impossible when his son was grinning up at him, head tilted backward onto his chest.

 _His son_.

If someone had told Reid that he'd have moved to Boston instead of moving around from city to city to be a single dad with two kids to take care of in the near future, he would've definitely had a few words to say, the _rude_ kind. He wouldn't have ever dreamed that it would have ever been possible for him. He had a career to build, life-saving surgeries to perform. He didn't have time for a boyfriend, let alone two kids.

But life and circumstance had brought him here. He was a single dad to a ten year old and a four year old, his sister's children. The last living members of his family.

Darcey and Jack had died in a car accident, leaving behind a six year old Summer, who knew exactly what she'd lost that horrible night, and a six month old, Tristan who had no idea that his life had been irrevocably changed.

They had left a will of sorts that stipulated that if anything were to happen to them, Reid was to get custody of their kids. It was something that they'd agreed on months ago, just to be on the safe side, never ever expecting that a time like this would come so soon.

With no immediate family on either side, it was a given that Reid would become their guardian and their parent, if necessary. And as much as Reid couldn't believe that it had happened, his life had been forever changed.

His meticulously planned career goals got shoved aside, the children becoming his priority. It was hard, _so_ _terribly hard_ at the beginning, but Reid wasn't one to shy away from a challenge. He grieved along with the kids, grew up with them, became the parent he thought he'd never get the chance to become (never thought he'd _wanted_ to become) but also managed to build his career at the same time.

And here they were, four years later and Reid thought he'd done pretty well.

However, maybe not well enough if words like “cute” were being used to describe him.

"Uncle Reid really is the cutest," Summer was quick to add with a smirk of her own, knowing exactly how much Reid hated it. She was just like her Mom.

Reid wanted a change of subject as soon as possible. "Alright--enough of the cute. Don't _you_ need to be heading home so you can get ready for your date?" he asked as Nisha grimaced, dropping her head to Reid's desk.

"Don't remind me, ugh--I'm so nervous," she mumbled into the desk.

"Why would you be? Is this a date your parents have set up?"

Nisha lifted her head enough to meet his gaze. "Thank the lord, no--but, he's really hot and I so don't get why he wants to go on a date with me."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"What?"

Reid honestly didn't know how someone as confident as Nisha had such bad self esteem, and it was all for nothing. "Nisha, don't make me spell it out. You are smart, not smarter than me but smart nonetheless."

That made Nisha laugh a little, easing the tension that had her bunching up her shoulders in nervousness.

"And you're beautiful, a good person, too--you're kind--"

"Awww, stop!" She put a hand to her heart and sniffled dramatically, adding in a swipe of her hand over her eyes to get rid of the fake tears. "Did you seriously mean that?"

Reid rolled his eyes instead, not wanting to say another word to rile her up. She had a tendency for the dramatics and reminded him of someone else he knew.

Nisha laughed. "Oh Reid, you are adorable, but with my experience, guys like that don't fall for girls like me."

Reid had seen a photo and yes, he could objectively say he was hot. Tall and built, with a jaw line as sharp as glass, amber eyes and floppy hair. He looked like a sweet guy, and sounded like a good guy from what Nisha had gleaned from their online conversations. But it looked like her nerves were getting the better of her.

"Guys who don't fall for you are blind. I'd rather you be with someone who appreciates every single thing about you and it looks like this guy does. I just want you to be happy."

"You are the most beautiful ever and any guy who doesn't see that sucks and doesn't deserve you," Summer told her, giving her a kiss to her cheek. At some point during the conversation, she'd left her book on the couch and walked over to plaster herself to Nisha's side, hugging her tight.

"I think so, too!" Tristan said emphatically, jumping off of Reid's lap and running around to squeeze himself onto her lap and hug her.

"Awww, I love you guys."

Nisha blinked away the obvious emotion in her eyes and pulled both the kids even closer, pressing a kiss to both their cheeks.

"But I love you the most!" Tristan was quick to clarify.

Nisha chuckled, giving him one more kiss to his cheek. "Good, then tell your Daddy that if he wants to see me happy, he should just marry me."

"Nisha," Reid groaned. He'd heard this a million times already.

"Why do you wanna marry Daddy?" Tristan asked with a confused little frown between his brows.

"Because he's a doctor and so handsome! For Indian families, that's like a jackpot. I would be the talk of the town and people would stop trying to get me married to other rubbish people."

Tristan's frown disappeared and grinned Reid's way. "Daddy, you gotta marry Nish!"

"Tris," Summer said with a sigh and a small laugh, "Uncle Reid can't marry Nisha 'cause he likes boys and will marry a boy one day."

Tristan's face fell. "Oh no, I forgot--sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay,bud--" Reid reassured him with a smile before shaking his head Nisha's way. "You need to get the idea out of your head that I will ever marry you."

Nisha pouted and huffed, making Tristan giggle. "You're a terrible friend."

"It's only because I am a good friend that I'm telling you to forget about it."

"But my Mom loves you and the kids, and my family thinks of you guys as family anyway--and you do love me, don't deny it. It's a match made in heaven."

One look from Reid had Nisha stop from saying anything more. "Alright then, your loss, loser."

Reid nodded, catching her gaze and shrugged. "I know."

There wasn't anything else that needed to be said as Nisha's lips curved into a fond smile and Reid threw a wink her way, making her smile wider. They were a match made in heaven in many ways, it was just a shame she wasn't of the very male kind.

She took a breath to obviously psych herself up for the rest of the evening, untangling herself from the kids and grabbing her bag. "I'd better go and make myself look beautiful then--gonna take some time."

Reid couldn't help but roll his eyes and knew not to say anymore, and got to his feet, too. "Sum, Tris--say 'thank you' to Nisha and wish her luck on her date."

The kids were quick to kiss and hug her goodbye and Reid hoped that she took a little strength and confidence from the kids like he did almost every day.

Once they were done, Reid told Summer to set Tristan up with a game on his laptop to keep him occupied as he walked Nisha to the door. Summer went straight back to the couch with her book once Tristan was glued to the laptop screen.

"So," Reid said, turning to Nisha and swiping a hand under his nose, keeping his voice low. "Thank you for the past couple days--I won't leave it last minute like that again."

"Reid, come on," Nisha took a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze, "that's what friends are for. It's just a good thing I work from home--writing has its perks sometimes. And you know I love having the kids stay over."

Reid lifted their hands and dropped a kiss to the back of hers. "It sure does, but...thank you again. I really appreciate it."

Nisha huffed a laugh and got on her tiptoes to brush a kiss to Reid's cheek. "You're welcome, loser."

Reid smirked, letting her hand go and fixing her with his gaze. "And just be yourself tonight, you are wonderful as you are...just believe it."

"Yeah," Nisha nodded, blowing out a breath. "I'll try."

"Let me know how it goes, you can call me afterwards if you want."

"You've gotten soft, Reid-o, but also very sweet. How about I call you if it turns out terrible so I can cry on the phone to you?"

"It's not going to be terrible, but--either way, you can call me to talk. I've gotten good at listening lately."

Nisha quirked an eyebrow knowingly, and oh crap, Reid knew exactly what was coming.

"Are you talking about a certain nurse who's taking my place?" Nisha put a hand to her heart. "Ouch, this is like a stab to my heart, Reid--how dare you replace me? I can't believe you're cheating on me."

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up because I know that you have that Christmas fundraiser coming up and I know exactly who you should ask to accompany you as your date, because...friend he may be, but I know you wanna," her voice dropped to an exaggerated whisper, " _get in his pants_."

" _Nisha_."

"But you're too chicken shit to do it."

Nisha poked a finger into Reid's chest and flicked at Reid's ear as he made a noise of protest, rubbing at the sting. "Since you're telling me to get brave, I think you should, too...or you'll miss your chance and then cry about it into your sandwiches."

Reid squared his shoulders and tried not to think of a certain blond who had ruined his life and reputation. This honestly wasn't him and he never thought he could be _this_. But here it was.

"There's no chance to miss, I just need to find the right time--"

"What 'right time', Reid? I've seen the way he looks at you, just _ask him_. The foreplay has gone on long enough."

Reid almost choked. "Foreplay?"

Nisha made a face. "Yeahhh, all your arguing and teasing and the maybe possibly accidentally but not really flirting with each other is foreplay, is it not? I thought you were a genius, _genius_. Just grow some balls and ask the man out, it won't ruin your friendship--I promise."

Reid felt ruffled and out of sorts. "I'm not worried it will ruin our friendship, we're not _really_ \--"

"Bullshit, Oliver--you two are friends. You've swapped numbers, he's eaten dinner at yours and you've eaten at his, he knows and loves the kids and sometimes the both of you hang out on your days off or go running together. Don't think I don't know. Some would say you've gone past the friendship and straight into boyfriend _slash_ dating territory, but if you want to be in denial then no, you're not friends."

Reid rubbed at his face and took a breath. He wasn't normally ever like this, not over anyone...and he never had been. But, wasn't that something? He'd always been upfront with men and had gotten exactly what he wanted, whenever he wanted. But after the kids? Wariness had overcome him. Putting his love life, mainly his sex life, on the backburner was and had become a necessity. He couldn't be selfish any more, he had two other very important people to think about other than himself.

"Fine, I'll ask him, okay? Now get out of my office and go home."

"Oh, you charmer you. I don't know what's stopping you but I hope you get over it soon, because rumor has it that Nurse McHottie's ex-boyfriend is in town, and apparently they haven't had closure yet," she sing sang.

That revelation most certainly _did_ _not_ make Reid stomach drop and he composed himself before it became obvious that he might be slightly worried about that piece of information. "How do you know?"

Nisha winked. "You're not the only one he calls, Oliver."

Before Reid could retort, Nisha was hugging him tight and saying her goodbyes, throwing in a motherly hair ruffle before leaving him with his muddled thoughts. Trying not to think too much into what Nisha had said was impossible, but luckily he had two distractions right there and something else much more important to worry about for the time being.

"Daddy, the game's gone!" Tristan cried out. "I didn't do anything, I promise!"

Reid saw Summer about to get up to help, the attentive sister she was, but he gestured for her to stay where she was and made his way over. "It's okay, kiddo--easy mistake." He loaded the game back up for him and left him to play.

Happy that one kid was content for now, he had to make sure the other was okay, too.

Of the two of them, Summer was the quieter one, the strong and silent type, the one who Reid worried about the most. Her little brother was the exact opposite.

Thankfully, there were parts of Jack and Darcey very much alive in the children, their looks and personality, and it was a great comfort for Reid to know and feel that they would never be forgotten.

Tristan had Darcey's curls, definitely an Oliver thing, but his hair was a little more red than the auburn hue both Reid and Darcey had shared. He had his father's eyes though, a mix of green and blue and grey that changed day to day, season to season, and his rambunctious nature had most definitely come from Darcey.

Summer was the spitting image of Jack, but had inherited the Oliver nose. Her heart shaped face was framed by her long, dark brown hair, but in nature, she was a good but almost deadly mixture of both her Dad and Mom.

Reid knew he and Summer were similar in many ways too, wanting peace and some space before the real world caved in again, wanting to be left to their thoughts. He'd always wondered whether he'd failed her in not surrounding her with more female role models.

The only woman in her life was his close friend, Nisha, and that was it. And he hoped that was enough for now. Nisha had been there for all of them in many different ways without hesitation. He had a lot to thank her for, not just for what she'd done so far but for a future in which he knew she would be around in too. 

Reid sat down in the middle of the couch, which was enough to get Summer's attention.

"Hey, how was school?"

It was a question he asked every single day and normally it was answered with an enthusiasm not unlike Tristan's, but today all he got was, "It was okay," in a muted voice, as she went back to reading her book.

And the problem was that it wasn't okay. Anything that had her down and not as happy as she usually was, was never okay.

"Sum, hey," Reid leant his elbow on the back of the couch, head in hand and twisted to face her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" she mumbled, her shoulders hunching up together as if she wanted to hide away.

"About what's got you looking so sad. Look, it's okay if you want to keep some things to yourself because you're entitled to your privacy, but if there's anything bothering you that you want to tell me, I'm here to listen. I'm sorry I haven't been home enough to talk."

Summer put her bookmark on the page and closed the book, shaking her head. "No, Uncle Reid--it's not that, it's just some girls at school--"

That had Reid's hackles up. If anyone had messed with her..."What did they say? Did they--?"

"Nothing as bad as you're thinking," Summer told him with a small smile, knowing exactly what Reid was thinking.

Reid didn't want to say much more, wanting Summer to tell him in her own time.

"It's just," Summer sighed, meeting his gaze with a sad look. "I miss Mom and Dad."

Reid's felt an ache in his heart, not just for the loss he felt and still did, but for this little girl who would never get to have her parents back.

"Oh, Sum," Reid reached out for her and Summer was quick to close the distance curl into him, resting her head on his chest, fingers tightening on his shirt. He put a hand on her back, rubbing it up and down to soothe and pressed a kiss to her hair, holding her close. "I miss them too."

Summer lifted her head to meet his eyes. "You do?"

Reid nodded, "Every single day."

Summer blinked and nodded to herself, breathing out a sigh and dropping her head back onto his chest, Reid holding her tighter. "Some of my friends were talking about how their Moms are baking cookies and cakes for Christmas and what presents they were looking forward to and how their Moms and Dads are gonna make Christmas so awesome this year," she mumbled tearfully into his shirt.

"It's not that they were purposely making me sad but it still kinda did."

Knowing what to say in a situation like this had Reid stumped. Put him in front of a medical problem and he'd have an answer, no problem. But this? This was one thing he couldn't get wrong, so he didn't say anything until he was sure it sounded right in his head.

"It's okay to be sad that they aren't around, Summer. You know that, right?"

He felt Summer nod against his chest, trying not to let his heart break as he felt her tears soak through his shirt. "And it's okay that you miss them every single day. You miss them because you loved them and still do, and you should never feel bad about it. But you, Tristan and I are a family, right? We're an odd little family, but we're still a family--different to others, but much more awesome and better looking."

Summer huffed a small wet laugh and Reid counted that as a small victory. "But if there's one thing that I know, it's that they are both so proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Sum. They may not be here in person, but they're still right here, in your heart. They're always with you when you need them most. Don't forget that."

"I won't," came the quiet reply, and Reid held her for a little longer, hoping that something he said had helped her.

It wasn't often they had days like this, but there were times, especially around the holidays or other significant days when Summer would feel their absence. And she wasn't alone. But it was so important to talk about them, and he'd made sure of that.

Visiting their graves, having photos to look at, videos, too. They talked about their memories, anything Summer could remember, with Reid filling in any blanks. They were mentioned in everyday conversations, Darcey and Jack never being a taboo subject. Summer deserved to remember her parents, and Tristan was entitled to get to know them too.

More than anything, they all had to honor Darcey and Jack's memories and how much they meant and still mean to them.

Eventually Summer leaned back a little from their embrace and wiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand, Reid wiping away what she'd missed and tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. He grabbed the bottle of water that Summer had brought over earlier and opened it, handing it over, urging her to drink.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Summer replied after drinking some, twisting the cap back on and cuddling back up to Reid. "I love you."

Reid leant down and pressed a kiss to her hair, "Love you, too."

"Sum-Sum--are you okay?"

Reid hadn't even realised that Tristan had left his seat and was standing in front of them, head tilted to the side, looking confused and a little upset. He wondered how much he'd heard, but from the looks of things he'd missed most of their conversation and was just worried about his sister.

"I'm okay, Tris," Summer told him with a smile.

"Okay," Tristan leaned forward, half in Reid's lap and just about missed kneeing his groin. He kissed her cheek sloppily and grinned, "Don't be sad no more 'cause I promise I'll share my Christmas candy with you."

Summer smiled, poking at his cheek and the dimple in it. "Tris, that's very sweet of you, but you can keep your candy, it's all yours."

"Okay cool, can I get Daddy cuddles now, too?"

Reid laughed along with Summer and hauled Tristan onto the couch and fully onto his lap, his little confused frown as to why they were laughing the cutest thing he'd ever seen. For someone so young, he had the biggest heart. Tristan was quick to wrap his arms around Reid's neck and lay his head on Reid's chest.

"You know what, Tristan?"

"What Daddy?"

"I think tomorrow we should go and see your Mom and Dad, go eat at their favourite diner and have a day out just for ourselves. We can even try to bake some Christmas cookies, better than your Mom used to make."

"Mommy made bad cookies?" Tristan asked curiously.

Reid made a face remembering the vile taste of them, making the little man giggle. "She made the worst, your Dad was always the better cook. You remember that, Summer?"

Summer nodded enthusiastically and smiled bigger than she had all evening. "One time I remember the cookies got all burnt and there was smoke everywhere so Dad had to throw them out, open the windows for ages, and then we ate cookie dough Dad had made instead."

Reid chuckled, his sister was a genius in many ways, but cooking was never her forte. "Yeah, that sounds like Darcey." He shared a smile with Summer and raised his eyebrows Tristan's way. "What do you think, bud? Up for making cookies tomorrow?"

"Yeah! And cakes and pie and turkey!"

Oddly, Tristan had picked up Reid's weird eating habits, which to some people was no surprise.

"No turkey, because we had that for Thanksgiving, but we'll go to the supermarket and pick up some ingredients for whatever sweet things you want to make. Sound good?"

"Can I take Mommy and Daddy flowers?" Tristan asked.

Reid smiled. "Of course you can."

"Sounds great," Summer agreed, high-fiving Tristan with a grin.

"Alright then," Reid caught sight of the time and sighed, but glad that he only had another thirty minutes or so before he could finally go home. He patted at Tristan's back, knowing the answer before he'd even asked the question. "Who wants to come on final rounds with me before we go home?"

"Me!" Tristan squealed, clambering off of Reid's lap. He ran over to Reid's desk and flung open the drawer to pull out a stethoscope, the first one he'd ever had, one that Darcey had bought for him, and hung it around his neck.  "I got my seco-cope!"

Reid rolled his eyes with a laugh and didn't bother to correct him. He'd tried to correct him over the past year but the name Tristan had come up with had stuck. He'd tell him he was wrong eventually.

"Well," Reid said, getting to his feet and grabbing his white coat and Tristan's hand, "let's go and see our patients, Doctor."

Sure that Summer would be okay alone, an excited Tristan and he left for the wards to check up on some patients before he was away for the next couple of days. He needn't have worried about Summer however. She had her nose straight back in her book and waved them goodbye without even looking up from it.

Reid finally breathed.

She'd be okay.

They all would be.

 

***

 

"Daddy, when can Laura go home?"

"Maybe next week, Son. Why'd you ask?"

"Just askin'."

Reid eyed Tristan, who was in his arms and balanced on his hip as he walked back to his office, smirking to himself. 

Laura was a young teen that had come to Reid to be operated on for a brain tumor, and now three and a half weeks later, she was almost fit and healthy to go home. It had been touch and go for a while, but Reid had managed to put her onto the road of recovery. She was sweet, kind, clever and pretty...and Tristan was smitten with her ever since he'd seen her two weeks ago.

Reid knocked his head lightly against Tristan's.  "I think someone has a crush on Laura."

"I don't!" Tristan exclaimed, cheeks flushing red anyway. 

"But she kissed your cheek, that means she's your girlfriend now, Tris."

Tristan looked so embarrassed and flustered. "No, Daddy she's not!"

He buried his face in Reid's neck, overcome with shyness and Reid let it go, pressing a kiss to his hair with a laugh and rubbing his back. "I'm kidding, bud. She can be your friend instead, how's that sound?"

"Okay," came the quiet, but shy reply as he lifted his head and Reid couldn't help but give him another kiss to his dimpled cheek.

Rounds finally over, he couldn't wait to get home and finally eat. And he thought, maybe...just maybe he'd be able to avoid a certain blond for the evening because he didn't want to get himself worked up over that supposed ex of his who was in town despite the fact that he was nothing more than a friend right now.

What was _wrong_ with him and why did he even care?

But such was his luck. The blond was standing right at the nurse's station where he'd have to drop off his charts.

Tristan gasped, wriggling in Reid's arms happily. "Lukey!"

Luke and his stupid, sexy, messy- looking hair and his stupid, brown eyes glanced up from the computer, his face brightening with a wide grin and he waved back, throwing a saucy wink Reid's way, which was so, _so_ unfair.  Reid somehow managed to not trip, so he rolled his eyes at him instead.

God, he was a goner.

"Hey, there! How are my two favorite doctors in the whole wide world?" Luke asked, leaning across the desk as Reid sat Tristan down on top of the platform above the desk.

"Luke, I did paintin' today and painted you!"

Reid saw Luke's smile get ever wider and he fist bumped Tristan. That explained the yellow paint. "Awww, I can't wait to see it! I'm gonna’ get to keep it, right? As an early Christmas present?"

"Uh huh, I'll bring it next time, I promise."

"Good, I'm gonna put it up in my room for all to see. Thank you, sweetheart!"

He leaned over to kiss Tristan's cheek, who blushed some more and grinned big. Reid knew Tristan was just as smitten over Luke as he was over Laura, maybe even more.

Luke finally met his gaze, his smile turning sly and eyes glinting with mischievousness, making Reid's heart trip over itself. "So, Dr. Oliver, are you gonna’ give me an early Christmas present like Tristan is or not? Our friendship depends on it."

Reid narrowed his eyes and tried not to read too much into what Luke was saying. "No, you get these instead, " and handed over the charts from his rounds.

Luke pouted while taking them and carefully arranging them by the computer, "Spoilsport."

"Yes, because I live to disappoint you."

"Oh, you could never disappoint me," Luke told Reid with a wink, and Reid couldn't help but huff a laugh.

"You are a crazy man."

Luke waggled his eyebrows. "Takes one to know one, Doctor."

Yeah, and wasn't that the truth. Reid was crazy and unhinged or something to be so enamored by this idiotic guy, who for some reason had wriggled his way into their lives without him even realising.

The first time he'd laid eyes on Luke was at the local coffee shop not far from the hospital. He'd gotten into a heated argument with a man who had clearly not given a care while walking out of the shop and had slammed into a woman, whose hot coffee had spilt on  her. The man hadn't been willing to apologize for his behavior and had kicked up a fuss, blaming the poor woman. Reid had admired Luke's tenacity, watching the scene with mirth when Luke had made the man apologize and pay for another cup for her, as well as her dry cleaning bill.

He didn't ever think that he'd see him again.

But little did he know that the second time that he would see him would be at the hospital only a few days later, where Luke stood at the nurse's station, was ranting about something he couldn't quite make out as he'd left his patient's room. Luke's hand was scrubbing through his hair viciously, leaving wayward spikes of blonde, his bright blue painted nails clear to see.

A little mesmerized, curious and surprised about this new addition, and because he really did need to drop off some charts at the nurse's station, he made his way over. It wasn't until he got there, some of the nurses shrinking away from even making eye contact with him, which oddly happened a lot when he was around, that he realised just how much Luke didn't care who he was.

"Are you Dr. Oliver?" he'd asked, nostrils flaring with rage.

Reid had nodded, about to ask what the problem was when Luke slammed his pen onto the desk, brown eyes almost blazing amber and pointed a finger at the chart he was holding.

"How'd you expect us to understand anything you want and then berate us when we get it wrong when your handwriting is absolute crap?"

Reid had been taken aback but he tried to keep his face as impassive as possible. "Do I even know you?"

The nurses to the side of him had balked, taking a step backward guiltily, some looking at anywhere else but at them while the others stood by him in total shock at Luke's behavior. Of course they'd snitched to the newbie. Another nurse, Gertrude or Gretchen--he never could really remember, was the only one to step forward and shakily pull on Luke's arm to get him to stop talking.

Luke had shrugged her off and ignored what Reid had said, his rage dialled up even further as he leaned in towards him. "How are we supposed to do our jobs when asshole doctors like you can't even leave coherent instructions? Do you want us to put a patient in danger?"

Luke was clearly waiting for an answer, but Reid was half turned on and half in shock. So sue him, he had a thing for confrontational guys. But with his lack of brain to mouth filter, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"If nurses like you," Reid had paused and had a quick read of his badge for his name and realized why he'd been so outspoken--he was the Head Nurse.  Of course. "Nurse _Snyder_ , you and any of your nurses can come to me for a clarification, and if they did, then we wouldn't have a problem now, would we?"

It was as if that final switch had flipped and Luke walked out from behind the desk and gave Reid a light shove, obviously holding back from doing anything more violent and got right into his face, voice dangerously low.

"Don't think I'm scared of doctors like you. I've dealt with worse and you are nothing. Do not bully my nurses and don't you dare make them cry when they're just trying to do their jobs, because the problem here is _you_ , not my nurses. You understand that?"

With one final glare, Luke had pushed past him, knocking into his shoulder while murmuring profanities under his breath.

Yeah, Reid wasn't going to lie. He'd pretty much fallen for him halfway without realizing; if he looked back, even if he had been a little angry that he'd let someone get away with treating him the way Luke had done. But just because he found the man attractive, it didn't mean he had to like him. And he didn't like him at all then, wondering why he'd ever found him intriguing in the first place.

Or so he had thought.

But something had struck a chord in him anyway. He made an effort to be clearer on his charts, knowing more than anything that patients were important, their priority. If only the other nurses had had the guts to tell him earlier, he wasn't that scary--was he? Whatever. Why should he care what people thought about him anyway? He was a bigger man than that.

The few encounters over the next month or so had been fraught with tension. Luke being too civil and cold and talking to him with the bare minimum of what he could get away with, and Reid just went along with it, his mouth running away with him from time to time just like Luke's did.

If the nurse was going to be a little shit, so was he.

Sometimes though, his hot head got the better of him and with Luke's annoyance at him never abating, despite the small changes he had been making to avoid any conflict, it was inevitable that things wouldn't stay entirely peaceful. There were spats and arguments, and even one occasion there had almost been a scuffle, from which Reid had backed away quickly, reigning in his rage before things had gotten worse.

But oddly, despite all the animosity between them, they worked really well together. As long as they didn't have to talk about anything other than work. The tension between them lessened a little, and it paved the way to civility and a neutral ground upon which they could work peacefully.

After all the tension that had been brewing between them, Reid would never have guessed that Tristan and Summer would've been the catalyst to make their somewhat tense relationship move onto a friendship. And a good friendship at that.

Ten months earlier, Tristan had fallen ill with pneumonia leaving Reid at the end of his tether, not knowing what to do with himself. And for the first time in a long time, work meant absolutely nothing until he knew that his son was going to be okay.

Logically, he knew that Tristan was fine because he _was_ on the road to recovery and he'd been told that by the doctor earlier. But just the thought of having been so close to losing him had Reid feeling as if he couldn't survive if anything did happen to Tristan, if anything happened to any of his kids.

It was while he'd fallen into a panic attack in the doctor's lounge, coffee having fallen to the floor, unable to get a breath into his lungs and with a white knuckle grip on the countertop where Luke had found him.

Luke had called his name and not getting an answer, rested Reid's hand on his heart so he could feel the steady beat against his palm. He talked him through the buzzing in his head in soothing tones, reminding him to breathe in time with him, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Somehow he'd ended up on the floor, half in Luke's arms, with Luke rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back as Reid finally took in a shuddering breath that didn't hurt his chest, that didn't feel like his lungs had been squeezed within an inch of their lives.

He'd pulled away once he felt okay without needing to be held, quickly wiping away at the wetness on his cheeks. Luke's hand stayed on his shoulder though, still sitting close, his hand dropping to rub up and down his arm.

"How're you feeling?" he asked softly, eyes blazing with a kindness he'd never seen directed towards him.

Reid cleared his throat and dropped his head onto the cabinet behind him, still feeling shaky. "Like an idiot," he answered, voice rough.

Luke frowned. "You're not an idiot, just sit up here and I'll get you some water." He helped him up and led him to a chair before grabbing a bottle from the fridge, opening it and handing it over. Reid took tentative sips and curled and uncurled his fists, praying for his shakiness to disappear.

"Didn't know you were a Dad, I was kinda surprised to find out to be honest."

Reid snorted a laugh, not caring for how Luke found out. "Surprised or shocked? Well, it's normally the latter with most people."

"No, it's just in the three months I've been here, you haven't mentioned them and I've never seen them. And neither has anyone else."

"They're not anyone's business," Reid said sharply, regretting his outburst straight away.

Luke held his hands up in defense before dropping them, and rubbing at his thighs. "Not saying they are--it's just good to know there's a heart in there somewhere."

Reid's lips twisted into a small smile. "I've always had a heart, just careful about who knows."

"Super secret identity and all that?" Luke crossed his fingers and held them against his heart, "I promise to keep it a secret."

"You do that, can't have you ruin my reputation."

"Is there anything even left to save?"

Reid laughed then, and caught Luke's triumphant smile. "No, I guess not... I'll be ideal gossip fodder for the hospital staff now."

Luke frowned. "Is that what you think of me? I wouldn't do that, Dr. Oliver. I wouldn't tell anyone about this."

Reid huffed a pained laugh, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Knowledge of this panic attack is perfect ammunition for those who hate me and who want something to hold against me."

"People don't hate you."

Reid gave Luke a look that spoke volumes and Luke blew out a breath, shrugging. "Okay, so there are some people who don't like you but still think you're an amazing doctor. But, you must hate me to think I would tell anyone about this."

"I don't hate--look, you're a good nurse and you've been a great addition to the team. It's not like we're friends, Nurse Snyder. You don't owe me anything." As if Reid was going to admit that behind all the hostility, he liked him a lot more than he'd let on.

Luke sighed, the last few months of animosity no longer visible in his eyes. "I think it's about time we change that then, don't you? Whatever went on between us is so stupid and unnecessary. We work well together now, don't we?"

"As long as you keep your opinions to yourself."

Luke rolled his eyes, not letting anything Reid say deter him. He held out a hand and squared his shoulders facing him fully, "Hey, my name's Luke Snyder and you are?"

Reid eyed the man in front of him curiously, wondering whether this was a good idea or not. Why now and why him? He didn't know what had possessed him but he took a hold of Luke's hand anyway, ignoring how _right_ it felt, and shook it. "I'm Reid Oliver, but still Dr. Oliver to you at work, Nurse Snyder."

Luke laughed out loud, but still didn't let go. "Fine, but you can still call me Luke, at work and always. Nurse Snyder sounds too formal."

"Yeah, I kind of took you for the non-formal kind with your bright orange nails and your attitude."

"Please, you love it."

There was a beat where Reid wanted to agree because he didn't just like it, he might even love it, and Luke just wouldn't stop staring at him with that stupidly sweet smile of his which made that feeling grow ever stronger. But the staff lounge door squeaking open had them startled, and they finally let go of each other's hands.

Reid cleared his throat and was about to make his excuses or say _something_ when Luke took a hold of his upper arm, thumb smoothing over his bare skin. "Your daughter? Summer? She was outside Tristan's room worried because you hadn't come back and sent me to look for you. I'd make sure you go and freshen up a little before you see her and Tristan."

"Jesus," he breathed. "I can't believe I just left her there--I don't even know what came over me."

"These things happen, you know that...and it's fine now, don't worry...Tristan's awake and he's been asking for you."

Reid finally got up, feeling much better than he had earlier and turned to Luke. "Thanks for before and," he took a breath looking a little sheepish for the first time in forever, "I'm sorry for everything."

Luke had just rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh. "You're an idiot, we're friends now--there's nothing to thank me for, and well--I'll accept your apology if you accept mine. I know I've made things harder for you, too."

Reid met his gaze, a corner of his lips lifting up in a smirk, knowing that this just felt right. "Never say I'm not a forgiving man."

Luke matched his smirk with a grin, "I'll remember that."

It wasn't until the next day, after having talked to Tristan's doctor about his progress, where he found Luke sitting on the bed next to Tristan, who was clinging to Luke's arm and gazing up at him with adoration, Summer sat in the chair opposite, all three of them laughing hard about something, happier than he'd seen them in a while that Reid realized just how done for he was.

He finally walked into the room, neither of the kids noticing him until Luke turned to look at him, his lips pulling into the biggest smile that felt like it was just for him.

"Hey, Reid--we were waiting for you."

And little did Luke know, _he_ was exactly what all of them had been waiting for.

 

***

 

"Luke, you gotta have dinner with us! You gotta see our tree!"

"Oh cutie pie, I can't have dinner today."

"Why not?" Tristan asked with a pout, still sitting cross-legged on top of the platform above the desk with his arms folded against his chest.

"I gotta meet someone and I already promised him dinner, I'm sorry."

Reid didn't fail to notice the uneasiness that flashed across Luke's face. It was obvious he was going to go and see that ex of his, whoever the hell he was.

Tristan tilted his head in question. "You goin' on a date like Nish?"

Reid's heart stuttered, the green monster beneath his skin stirring awake, and he paid close attention to Luke, seeing the flush of red appear on his cheeks. "No, not a date--just dinner."

Not a date? What a lie.

"Dinner with a good friend then?" Reid couldn't help but ask because his heart was traitorous.

Luke eyed him curiously but answered him anyway. "Yeah, kinda--wasn't something I could put off forever."

"I'm sure not," Reid mumbled under his breath before turning his attention to Tristan. "Let's go home, tiger--before my stomach eats itself. Summer's waiting for us and I bet you're hungry, too."

Tristan nodded furiously and leapt straight into Reid's arms like a monkey. "Daddy, can we have mac 'n cheese?"

"We can have whatever you want, as long as you eat your vegetables, too."

"Yup, I promise! Luke said veggies make you stronger and smarter."

"Yes, they do--this Luke guy gives good advice, shame his face is terrible."

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed with a gasp, making Tristan giggle. "My face isn't terrible."

"That's subjective, Snyder."

"People find me hot."

"People with bad taste obviously."

Luke stuck his tongue out at him. "Bite me."

"I'm not that hungry."

Luke laughed and leaned over the desk to ruffle Tristan's curls as well as Reid's, earning him a swat to his hand from Reid. "Alright, despite my terrible face, I have an idea--how about we have dinner at my house tomorrow night? You haven't come to mine for ages and you gotta see my tree, too! Who knows whether we'll be able to spend Christmas together, but we can have our little Christmas party tomorrow instead? What do you say?"

Tristan looked up imploringly at Reid with his big puppy dog eyes and turning to Luke, he got the exact same look. Double trouble these two were.

"I've missed you guys--even you, Reid. Although I don't know why...your face is the worst."

Reid threw Luke a half-hearted glare but thought his options through. It's wasn't as if he and the kids were going to spend all of tomorrow doing things together. And it had been a while since they'd all hung out. This could also be the perfect opportunity to ask Luke to the party so Nisha would finally get off of his back about it. But if things between Luke and his ex miraculously got onto the fast track by tonight, then all his plans were wrecked.

"Okay, fine--nothing too fancy though, Luke. I know you've taken on double shifts this week and this is your first weekend off in a while."

"Oh," Luke put a hand to his heart with a fond smile, "you are a darling. I can't believe you care."

"I can't believe it either," Reid retorted, trying not to smile back. "Text me the time and we'll be there."

"Yes!" Both Luke and Tristan cried, fist bumping each other.

"I love you, Daddy!" Tristan squealed happily, smacking a kiss to Reid's cheek, which made Luke coo out loud and Reid blush to the tips of his ears. One of the nurses who'd just walked up also smiled at them, looking rather smug.

"Alright, alright--let's get out of here before you embarrass me some more. You on your way home, Luke? I can give you a lift."

Luke sighed heavily, pointing sadly at the paperwork. "Not yet, just one more hour and my shift is over. Thank you though. I'll see you guys tomorrow though, okay?"

"You will."

"Bye, Lukey!" Tristan said, waving and blowing him a kiss as Reid carried him away. Luke was quick to blow Tristan a quick kiss back, and blowing another one Reid's way with a knowing smile.

Holy crap, it was all Reid could do not to shove him up against a wall and kiss him right then and there.

Seriously, he was so gone over this stupidly, stubborn but beautiful man and didn't know how he could keep it all inside for much longer.

The dam was overflowing and it was only a matter of time before it burst.

 

***

 

Much later that night, Reid had gotten a text from Nisha that looked to ease not only his concerns, but her own also.

_I THINK I'M IN LOVE AND I'VE PLANNED MY WEDDING AND NAMED OUR KIDS ALREADY. YOUR LOSS LOSER!! I LOVE YOU! Call you tomorrow! xxxxxx_

Reid thought it best to just text back a quick...

_Congratulations! I'm devastated, but I wish you all the best. I will survive without you somehow. x_

...and leave it at that. Since he knew he'd get a call first thing in the morning detailing every single minute of the date no matter how long it took to relay it.

And he did.

It took her at least an hour with Reid not getting a word in edgeways.  It was easy to put her on speaker phone as he did his chores for the morning but he was happy to hear she would be meeting him again today for lunch.

It seemed like she really had fallen for him and had taken a chance on someone that had worked out. Maybe it was his turn to take a chance and see whether it'd work out for him, too.

The late morning and early afternoon spent at the cemetery was the best idea he'd had in a long while. Summer felt and looked much more content having had some alone time with her parents, and Tristan had had a great time chatting away in detail about his last two weeks of kindergarten. Luckily, it was too cold and snowy to stay out for long, otherwise Tristan would've probably talked the dead back to life.

They'd gone straight for lunch after that, at Darcey and Jack's favourite diner. It was a tradition they had after visiting them and one he promised to keep for however long he could. It was heaven for Tristan who got to eat all the junk he wanted, and maybe for Reid, too. But Summer was their voice of reason, giving the both him and Tristan a deathly glare if they even considered ordering more fries.

And guess what? He hadn't thought of Luke or his ex even once since last night.

His stomach twisted in anticipation and nervousness and something else he didn't know. But there was one thing he knew for sure, he had to ask Luke tonight. He had nothing to lose except his pride, and that was okay. Maybe.

They'd fallen into friendship pretty easily after that panic attack they don't talk about, and Reid couldn't believe it had been so easy. Slowly but surely, they'd started sharing more jokes rather than sharp barbs of anger, they'd started to spend time together outside of work and Luke got to know the kids and Nisha, too.

And when one morning Luke had seen him run to work, he was determined to make him his running partner, and for some reason Reid agreed. It seemed like anything to do with Luke was met with approval by him without having to think about it for one moment. He'd wormed his way into their lives seamlessly and with Summer and Tristan so enamoured by him, it was going to be difficult for him to ever leave, even if he wanted to.

Reid was never quite sure if Luke's feelings ran deeper for him like his did. But he did know he'd have to tread carefully, if not for his sake, then for Summer and Tristan's.

Walking to the supermarket from the car became a mission when they noticed a small crowd of people, both guys and girls, standing outside one of the café's, giggling and screaming and being a general nuisance. Reid was determined to walk right past, but neither Summer or Tristan wanted to miss the chance to be nosy, and managed to squeeze to the front to see what was happening.

A minute or so later, Summer came running out of the crowd to where Reid was stood, holding tightly onto Tristan's hand with a dreamy look on her face.

"What's going on?"

" _Spencer Rhodes_ ," Summer breathed. "Spencer Rhodes waved at me, Uncle Reid. He's so gorgeous."

What the--?

Reid's brows furrowed in confusion as he took a hold of Tristan's hand again, but not before fixing Tristan's beanie over his ears. "Who?"

Tristan scoffed, making Reid's lips twist into a small smile. "Daddy, he's in the movie with the magic dragons 'n the witches!"

And that's when it hit him.

Spencer Rhodes; Oscar award winning actor, voted Sexiest Man of 2014 and also fresh out of the closet as bisexual. It seemed like the revelation of his sexuality hadn't had a knock on effect on his popularity. He'd just recently starred in a kid's movie, after having conquered the more serious films he'd been nominated and won awards for, hence why Tristan knew exactly who he was.

Don't ask how Reid knew. Blame the magazines lying around in the doctor's lounge. Sometimes he got bored and this Spencer Rhodes' face wasn't that hard to look at, okay?

"What is he doing here?"

Summer sighed happily, "I don't care, he smiled at me and waved at me, Uncle Reid. The girls at school are gonna be so jealous."

Reid couldn't help but laugh and eyed the crowd that was ever growing. "Let's leave Spencer Rhodes to his lunch and his adoring fans, huh?"

It took a little effort to drag Summer away but eventually she'd snapped out of her Spencer Rhodes induced daze and was just as enthusiastic as Tristan in picking out ingredients for their baking session that afternoon.

They got started on their baking once Tristan had gotten up from his afternoon nap. A little clingy and upset from a bad dream he'd had, it took a little longer for Tristan to get involved, wanting Reid to stay right by his side. But about half an hour later, he was busy mixing the batter for some cupcakes and Reid was making sure he wasn't sneaking some to eat.

"Daddy, can we take some for, Luke?"

"Of course we can," Reid told him whilst keeping an eye on Summer who was busy putting dollops of the cookie dough onto a baking tray. But he was distracted when he heard his phone chirp with an incoming text. Grabbing the phone out of his pocket and swiping the screen to unlock it, he found a text from Luke.

_My house, 7pm. Dress code: PJ's! Yes, my friend...it is a PJ PARTY!!!!! P.S. That includes you too, Reid! And if that means just you in your birthday suit, I don't mind. ;) xx_

Luke really was shameless and these kind of texts weren't out of the ordinary. However, Reid would be liar if he didn't get a little thrill from it, although obviously he wouldn't show up naked. Knowing Luke, he'd probably be wearing something ridiculous and if Reid had to be honest, he'd much prefer Luke in his birthday suit.

"Why you smiling so big, Daddy?"

Reid hadn't even realised he'd zoned out a little and was inappropriately thinking about a naked Luke in front of his kids and turned his attention to Tristan. "Nothing, just a text from Luke."

"What'd he say?" Summer asked, with an odd smile on her face.

"That we're having a pajama party tonight."

"Can I wear my wolfie one?" Tristan asked excitedly.

"Of course you can, bud." Reid ruffled Tristan's curls before thumbing away the cake batter that had ended up on his cheek.

"Luke is so silly," Summer commented with laugh, before looking straight at Reid with that same odd smile from before, "and so are you."

Reid sure didn't want to read too much into that look and what Summer think she knew but he cleared his throat and hoped that he wasn't making anything obvious.

"Okay, come on guys, let's get these cakes and cookies baking. We don't want to be late."

Summer snorted out a laugh. Reid questioned her wordlessly but Summer just smiled wider, an actual smug smile. "Come on, Tris! We can do this! We can't keep Luke waiting...can we, Uncle Reid?"

Yeah, it looked like Summer knew a lot more than she let on and Reid wasn't going to address that now, or ever.

If he was feeling this stupid and ridiculous gut churning nervousness now, how the hell was he going to get through tonight?

Deep breathes, Reid.

Deep breaths.

 

***

 

"Tristan, don't run! You'll slip on the snow."

"Sorry, Daddy!"

Reid turned around and locked the car, grabbing the heaviest Tupperware box full of what felt like dozens of cookies out of Summer's hands.

"You okay with those?" he asked Summer, who was carefully holding a box of frosted cupcakes.

"I'm good, thanks."

Summer waited for Reid to lead the way and she followed, Tristan already up the path and bouncing up and down in excitement, the little wolf ears on his onesie bouncing up and down with him.

"Uncle Reid?"

"Yeah Sum--what's up?"

She took a breath before she spoke. "Tristan and I really like Luke, we love him lots actually," she smiled reassuringly and shrugged a little, "you know, just in case you weren't sure."

Reid didn't know what to think, let alone say.  He didn't know just how much he had needed to hear those words. And yeah, maybe it was time to address that thing he'd said that he wouldn't.

Summer was as observant and smart as he knew she was and seemed to have known what had been going on in Reid's mind this whole time.

"Thanks," is all Reid could say for the time being, taking a hold of her hand and giving it a squeeze. "You're a smart one, Sum."

"I kinda took after my Uncle that way."

Reid laughed and kissed the back of her hand. "You sure did."

Summer just rolled her eyes, something she'd learned from her own mother, and grinned without saying another word.

By the time they got to Luke's door, Tristan having knocked on it incessantly as soon as he'd run up the path, it had flown open to reveal a very silly looking Luke with Christmas music blaring out loud from behind him.

Dressed in a ridiculous reindeer onesie of his own, his eyes were smiling with glee. Luke was quick to block the doorway so that his dog, a gorgeous, ginger Nova Scotia Duck Toller who was jumping up and down and barking excitedly, couldn't get out and greet them.

"Fallon, no...stay back because I don't have the time to give you another bath. They're coming right inside, baby."

Another bark from Fallon and she was backing away slowly like the obedient dog she was.

"Good girl, stay right there."

Luke turned his attention to Tristan and picked him right up and onto his hip and growled playfully, Tristan growling back in return and giggling when Luke pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Here's my favorite wolfie, how're you doing Tristan McWolf?"

"I'm awesome!"

"You're awesome? That's the best thing I've heard all day."

Luke finally glanced over at Reid and Summer, winking his way specifically, "Come on in, guys."

So maybe Reid's heart had kinda started beating a little faster just being in Luke's presence. There was definitely something medically wrong with him, but sadly no cure as of yet. Reid observed Luke's face where there was no hint that could allude to something that could've happened the night before with meeting the ex. He wasn't acting differently. But Reid was subtly going to ask about that, you know...for reasons.

Dropping Tristan inside the house with a pat to his butt, Luke took the Tupperware box from Summer with a big smile and leaned down to give her a hug and kiss and complimented her on her Marvel pajamas, ushering her further inside. "I spy sweet and delicious goodies oh my, I am a lucky man."

"Luke, you look ridiculous," Summer commented without a care as she took off her jacket, Reid following close behind her.

"Excuse me, I resent that accusation, I think I look beautiful! Don't you think so, Reid?"

Reid closed the front door behind him with his hip and resisted the urge to laugh at the antlers that were on top of the hood Luke had on. "Yeah no, I agree with Summer."

Luke put a hand to his heart, making a pained face. "Ouch, I thought I could trust you, Reid."

With a harrumph, Luke spun around on his foot and sashayed back into the kitchen, and yeah, there was a little bushy tail on onesie he was wearing, too.

Reid shook his head with mirth and gestured to Tristan, who was already rolling around with Fallon on the carpet. He took Summer's jacket and hung it up on the wall. "You go on in, I'll go and put these away."

Summer beamed and ran straight to her brother, giving Fallon all the attention she'd been craving since the moment they'd walked in. Reid followed in Luke's wake and set the boxes on the island, watching as Luke dropped his hood and was bent down, checking on whatever was in the oven. It looked as if despite his warning, Luke had gone all out for dinner tonight. He was hoping Luke would've just called for takeout, but that clearly wasn't the case.

"Didn't I tell you not to make a fuss?"

Luke looked over his shoulder at Reid and grinned. "You did, but sometimes I have selective hearing."

"That's obvious."

Luke laughed, straightened up and scrubbed a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. "And you bringing along cakes and cookies? That's not making a fuss?"

"No, that's just the kids wanting to make something for themselves, and some extra for you. I've only brought along some of what they made--we went a little crazy."

"Well, I'm glad you did and I'm so happy you guys are here. It's been too long--I think the last time you guys came over, it was just after Tristan started kindergarten."

"I know, things have been busy."

"Don't I know it--I've missed you, guys."

They gazed at each other for a long moment with smiles etched deep on both their faces and Reid was itching to reach out, hold him and just breathe him in. Christ, this was getting out of hand by the second. Luke was first to snap out of whatever _thing_ that just happened, clearing his throat, and pointed at Reid's navy peacoat.

"I hope you listened to me and you're in your birthday suit because otherwise I'm going to be totally disappointed."

Reid pointedly looked down at the sweatpants he was wearing and then looked back up at Luke. "I don't know whether you have selective sight issues, too, but you can see that I'm wearing sweatpants, right?"

"A man can dream, Dr. Oliver," Luke said with a twinkle in his eye as he came around the island to stand in front of him, giving him a through look up and down. "Just a shame you weren't true to your real bedtime wardrobe."

Reid crossed his arms over his chest. "And what do you know about that?"

"Enough." Luke slipped his hood back on and shook his head, the bells on the end of the antlers jingling lightly and why it was adorable, Reid didn't want to know. "I have friends in high places, my friend."

"You have a _Nisha_ who knows way too much about me to be sharing with others."

Luke frowned, smile dropping a little but still looking as if he was joking around. "I'm an 'other' now, am I? I thought we were friends."

And again, that word...'friend', it irked him in ways he didn't think it ever could. Is that really what Luke thought of him? Just as a _friend_. Maybe he'd thought way too much into something he couldn't have in the first place. This is why he didn't fall for anyone, this was why it wasn't worth it. Why would Luke want to saddle himself with a person like him anyway?

Jesus, he really was gone on this guy and he couldn't fathom why he cared so much.

Reid cleared his throat, shaking his head. "No, you're a friend--never said you weren't. I'm just going to have to be sure that Nisha gives her key back and that I never speak to her again."

Frown disappearing, Luke laughed and swatted at Reid's arm and walked to the fridge. "Don't do that to her, I love her...she's a sweetheart."

Reid pulled off his beanie and ran his fingers through his curls, then stuffed the beanie into his coat pocket. "Of course you'd fall in love with her, everyone does."

Luke had grabbed a beer from his fridge and held a hand out for Reid's coat, which Reid was quick to hand over once he'd unbuttoned it. "She is just that loveable, it's just a shame you aren't."

Reid didn't know what else to say but agree with a solemn nod and took the opened beer Luke was offering with a sigh. Luke padded away to hang Reid's coat up without another word, but Reid didn't realize Luke was back in the kitchen and staring at him with an odd look until he could almost feel his eyes boring right into his face.

Luke was stood with his arms crossed, biting his plump bottom lip in thought.

Feeling self-conscious, Reid scratched at his collarbone, eyes flitting away and back to Luke's. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, voice soft.

"I'm fine?" Reid said eventually, trying not to sound too surprised by the question. "Why?"

Luke shrugged, making a face. "I don't know--you just look a little strung out, you know? A little stressed?"

Reid was fine, he really was. As fine as he could be.

Luke reached out his free hand and placed it on Reid's arm which definitely _did not_ make Reid's heart skip a beat. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I know I might talk your ear off sometimes," Reid snorted and Luke chuckled, "Okay, fine...I might talk your ear off all of the time, but I can listen. I'm good at that."

Maybe this was the right time to bring up the whole inviting him to the fundraiser thing. Because if it was obvious that he wasn't looking as okay as he was making it out to be, he might lose courage. Jesus, what was wrong with him? Why was this so difficult?

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

Yeah, this was definitely not the right time. Not right now.

Luke didn't look any less concerned, but he seemed to have dropped the topic for now and Reid thanked whatever powers above for that. But he didn't look away, his hand still warm on Reid's arm.

"Lukey," Tristan came running into the kitchen just as Luke was about to say something in return, bringing them out of whatever moment they were sharing right then. Tristan's face was red with exertion already and he wrapped his arms around Luke's leg. "Can I get some juice?"

"Please?" Reid added sternly.

Tristan let go of Luke's leg and pulled his lips inwards in apology. "Sorry, Daddy--can I get some juice please, Luke?"

"Of course you can, cutie pie--but dinner is almost done, so how about some water instead? Then I'll give you all the juice you want."

Luke looked up at Reid for his 'okay' and Reid was quick to nod, feeling bereft as Luke's hand left his arm. He took a swig of the much needed beer as Luke filled up a glass of water for Tristan and carefully handed it over, Tristan guzzling it down like a very thirsty man.

Tristan handed the glass back so Luke could rinse it out and put it away. "Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome, Mr. Wolfman--now, how about we get some dancing in before we eat, huh?"

Tristan screeched excitedly and dragged on Luke's hand, pulling him towards the living room.

Luke laughed hard, the bells on his fake antlers jingling. "Duty calls! You gonna’ come with?"

Reid raised an eyebrow that said it all. He didn't dance. Not ever.

Blowing a raspberry, Luke made a face. "What a spoilsport!"

"Yeah, Daddy! You're a spoilsport!" Tristan agreed.

Luke stuck his tongue out at him and goofily saluted his way and let Tristan drag him away as he sang along loudly to Bublé's version of 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' rather badly.

Reid didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

He followed after them to see Tristan jumping up and down rather than dancing, Summer copying Luke's silly dance steps and something in Reid just _slotted into place_. He was mesmerized and amused by them all in equal parts.

There was something else there, too...a feeling he couldn't quite put into words yet.

A nudge of something wet to back of his hand had him looking away and down to find Fallon's blue eyes staring right back up at him. Reid smiled down at her and scratched his fingers over her head, Fallon leaning into the touch with a pleased whuff.

Looked like both Fallon and he were sitting out of the dancing.

They were obviously the more mature ones.

But Christ, he could honestly and truly get used to this.

 

***

 

"Oh my god, Luke! Guess what?"

"What happened, Sum?"

They were all sat on the floor where Luke had laid out a picnic of sorts, not exactly Christmas food, but Reid could admit it was better. There were homemade chicken tikka wraps that they had all assembled themselves into tortillas, as well as a roast potato salad and an avocado salad that Tristan was so excited to try. Reid had been good with getting Tristan to try new things, but it seemed like Luke had somehow managed to get Tristan much more interested without bribery, which Reid was a little guilty of from time to time.

"Tris and I saw the most gorgeous man alive today," Summer swooned, eyes shining with adoration.

Thoroughly amused, Luke shared a secret smile with Reid who was sat across him. "And who's that?"

" _Spencer Rhodes_."

Luke choked on the potato he'd been chewing, coughing hard. Tristan, who was practically sat in Luke's lap, got to his feet and thumped at his back. "Daddy says you should never talk 'n eat."

"I never did listen," Luke managed to rasp out, still coughing and spluttering, laughing a little.

"Let me get you some water." Reid moved to get up, but Luke flapped his hands, making him sit back down.

"I'm fine, Reid."

There was a glass of juice right in front of him that Tristan had bent down to grab, half of which Luke downed slowly so he could dislodge whatever had gotten stuck in his throat. Fallon was right beside Luke, wanting to check he was okay, nosing at his cheek to get his attention.

"Baby, I'm okay," Luke smoothed a hand over her head and accepted the series of licks on his face from her without a complaint.

Food forgotten, Reid was still on high alert. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, still concerned.

"I'm good, Reid--honestly."

"I'm sorry, Luke," Summer interjected, on her knees and rubbing at his arm. "Are you sure?"

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault--I just don't know how to eat properly." Luke winked her way and cleared his throat loudly, face still flushed. He took a hold of her hand and urged her to sit down and carry on eating and pulled Tristan straight onto his lap to get him to do the same. Fallon padded her way over to Reid and laid her head on his knee with a huff, now safe in the knowledge her human was okay.

"So, tell me about Spencer Rhodes, Sum--where'd you see him? He is pretty dreamy, huh?"

Summer got straight into a retelling of the encounter with the actor, Luke nodding along and smiling, too. But there was something not quite right about his expressions and reactions, the smile not quite reaching his eyes, a tightness around his mouth, which Reid put down to tiredness. And anyway, Reid didn't want to think too much on it because he had a lot on his mind. Specifically about how he was going to ask Luke out as his date.

Yes, as his _date_. It's about time he thought of it like that because there was no way he could invite Luke as a friend. 

God, Nisha was right...he really was a loser.

After dinner, Reid insisted on helping with the clean-up, much to Luke's chagrin. Luke had made it clear that he wanted all of them to have fun and relax, but Reid wasn't one to not do anything to help.

"Reid, it's only the dishes--go and sit down with your kids and I'll be with you in like five minutes."

"Don't think I don't know how tired you really are."

Luke grunted. "I'm so not tired."

The yawn at the end of the sentence most certainly did not help Luke's cause, and they both started laughing.

"Yeah right, you're definitely not tired." Reid nudged Luke out of the way with his hip and held out a dish cloth for him, "I'll wash and you dry."

"Fine, Dr. Bossy Pants." Luke took the cloth from Reid with a shy smile and within five minutes, they had the dishes done (since the dishwasher was now full), kitchen counter cleaned up and leftovers put away.

By the time they'd made it back to the front room, they found Tristan and Summer busy combing Fallon's fur with a brush. Fallon was sat contentedly on the rug, head between her front legs, drunk from all the attention and love that she was getting.

"That girl is spoiled like hell," Luke said with a laugh. "Next she'll be demanding breakfast in bed."

"I'm sure you've haven't helped the situation. Out of everyone, you spoil her the most."

Luke narrowed his eyes Reid's way and reached out to pinch his hip, making him cry out in pain and rub at the sting. Reid scowled and lunged at Luke to retaliate, but he dodged away at the last minute, leaving Reid with empty air to chase.

But Reid wasn't one to give up so easily and somehow ended up chasing Luke around the room, dodging pillows that Luke was throwing his way. Grooming forgotten, Summer and Tristan were on the couch, jumping up and down and cheering Luke on.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Reid exclaimed, arms out to his side. But before he could get an answer, Reid was hit in the face with a pillow making the kids, and Luke included, burst into peals of laughter.

Fallon was barking along with them, clearly on Luke's side, too. Reid was outnumbered, it seemed.

With Luke too preoccupied with  laughing, Reid made one last attempt to catch him, but by the time Luke realized what was happening, Reid had a hold of his sleeve and Luke was trying to pull away, causing them both to fall into each other. Reid's foot slipped on the rug and the both of them fell to the floor, Luke falling right on top of him.

It took a couple of seconds for Reid to find his bearings, but when he did, he realized just how close Luke was. His heart was beating a tattoo against his chest, not only from the chase, but because having Luke this close was only something he'd dreamed of in his deepest ever fantasies. Faces only inches apart, their gazes locked for a moment and Reid swore he saw Luke's eyes flicker desperately down to Reid's lips, his own full lips parting in gasp.

Reid's hands had instinctively found their way to Luke's hips and he squeezed, getting Luke's attention.

"Umm, you okay?"            

It took a couple of seconds for Luke to reply, lifting his body slightly off of Reid's with his hands either side of Reid's head, wincing slightly.

"Ouch, yeah--I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Luke nodded, his face now a bright red and he looked thoroughly embarrassed. But before he could move away, Tristan jumped onto Luke and star fished himself to his back.

With an 'oof' and a grunt from Reid, Luke was once again plastered to Reid's front, the both of them finding each other's gaze again, their eyes this time filling with amusement.

"I'm the winner now!" Tristan crowed with victory, with Summer still giggling from the couch, holding onto her stomach for dear life and Fallon barking at them before nosing at their cheeks and hair until Luke hushed her away.

"We are the biggest children here," Reid confessed softly. "Did we really just chase each other like five year olds?"

Luke chuckled, his eyes brimming with happiness. "Yeah, we did--it's about time you acted your age, huh?"

Reid finally got his revenge and pinched Luke's hip, making him jerk with surprise against him, his mouth falling open on half a laugh.

"Serves you right," Reid said with a sly grin. "Now, get up--you're heavier than you look."

Luke scoffed but couldn't help the giggle that slipped past his lips and reached a hand back to hold Tristan to him.

"And you're not as firm as you look, all that running seems to have done nothing for you."

"I've got better stamina than you."

"I've yet to see that in action, Doctor," Luke said with wink, and pushed himself up with one hand with a strength Reid didn't know he possessed, so he could roll out from under him. He tried to ignore the innuendo in what was said but yeah, no...it had brought certain images to mind that it really shouldn't have.

Brushing at his clothes and pulling his sweats up that were dangerously low on his hips, trying to ignore an ache that had erupted along his back, he watched Luke start on some push- ups with Tristan sitting cross- legged on his back, making him count along with each motion.

Reid didn't think there was a sight hotter than that and he couldn't help but imagine how Luke would look if he was doing those push-ups naked.

Wow, that was an incredibly inappropriate thought, as much as the it made his heart race.

With a shake of his head to get rid the images flashing through his mind, Reid dropped himself onto the couch next to Summer, who sent him a smug smile before heeding Luke's word and safely got Tristan off of his back. Fallon jumped up on the couch on Reid's other side and put her front paws on his legs, licking and nosing at his face, wanting to make sure he was okay, too. Reid patted at her head and scritched her ears until she slumped right into his lap.

Luke rolled onto his back and threw his arms and legs to the side with a breathless laugh and looked thoroughly amused as Tristan did the same with a giggle.

"How about we get tons of blankets and pillows, make ourselves a little den and watch some movies?"

Tristan nodded frantically. "Can we eat the Christmas cookies 'n cakes, too?"

"Uh huh, of course we can!"

Summer, who'd found her way back to Reid's side and had flung her arm around his shoulders, gasped with an idea. "Can we paint our nails? I haven’t had mine done in so long and Uncle Reid sucks at painting them."

"Yeah!" Tristan squealed, "I wanna paint my nails like Luke 'cause it's looks real pretty."

Luke finally sat up and pulled on his onesie to get some air into it and ruffled Tristan's curls with his free hand. "Yeah, we'll do that. But," Luke threw a wolfish grin Reid's way, "only if your Dad gets his nails painted, too."

Reid knew that was coming and dropped his head onto the back of the couch with a groan before looking at all of them, exasperated, and wondering how the hell he'd got sucked into this situation.

"Fine," he sighed, twisting his head so he could kiss Summer's temple. "You can paint my nails...but only if Summer chooses the color. She's the only one whom I trust will know what'll match with my complexion."

Luke laughed heartily and loudly, jumping straight to his feet and swinging Tristan into his arms and onto his shoulders.

"Let's go and get supplies, my loves. We got some pampering to do, but first--we build our den! How's that sound Tristan McWolf?"

Tristan enthusiastically agreed and Summer was quick to follow them upstairs, leaving Reid and Fallon alone once again.

Reid smiled to himself and buried his hand in Fallon's fur, seeking comfort from her warmth. "Luke is crazy, isn't he?"

Fallon opened her eyes and blinked, whuffing as if in agreement.

"And I think I'm crazy for him."

That was the probably the first time he'd admitted out loud to himself, and in front of someone else, even if that someone else was a dog.

Fallon yipped softly and buried her snout against his stomach with a soft sigh.

"It was obvious, huh? Time I get my act together, don't you think, Fal?"

There was no answer, obviously, but he'd answered his own question.

Reid just needed to man up and _ask Luke out_.

He didn't have anything to lose, except his pride maybe.

Better than losing out on a chance to be with someone who'd he'd never thought he'd ever wanted or needed.

Right?

 

***

 

Summer had chosen a cornflower blue that matched his eyes, something both Luke and Tristan were in agreement with.

"I think Daddy has the prettiest eyes!" Tristan had said with a dimpled smile, sitting patiently on the pillows and blankets as Luke painted his nails a dark purple. His words didn't fail to make Reid heart grow ten times in size.

"Thank you, Son--but I think yours are much prettier than mine."

"And what about me?" Luke had fluttered his eyelashes, holding his now bright green painted nails against his face, trying to pose like a model. "Are my eyes pretty, too?"

"Ehhh," Reid shrugged, twisting open a bottle of glitter nail varnish for Summer before blowing on his own nails to dry them. "They're not anything special."

With a glare and a scoff, Luke got back to painting Tristan's nails while Summer howled with laughter behind him.

"Remind me never to bring you that favorite froofy coffee drink of yours to work," Luke mumbled. "It'll save me like, five trillion dollars."

"It's okay, Luke," Summer said, grinning wickedly. "Uncle Reid is a bad liar. I'm sure he likes your eyes tons and tons."

Hearing that, Luke's face broke out into the biggest, brightest smile and Reid was left stunned and at a loss for words. Instead of having to explain himself, he changed the subject and hoped that the heat he could feel rush up to the tips of his ears and across his face didn't mean he was blushing.

Because that would be highly embarrassing, as if the fact that he hadn't denied Summer's words wasn't embarrassing enough.

 _Jesus Christ_.

They'd maybe worked through at least three movies while polishing off cookies with some milk before the kids fell asleep. Tristan had managed to crawl his way back onto Reid, sleeping with his face half smushed into this chest. Summer had found comfort in between him and Luke, arms wrapped around a pillow, chest rising and falling as she slept on.

Fallon had found her place in Luke's lap, not quite sleeping, but relaxed enough to lay there like a lazy lump. The girl really was spoiled.

They had planned on leaving an hour or so ago, but with Summer, Tristan and Luke pleading to watch one more movie, Reid was overruled by the majority. It's not like he could deny any of them anything. But it was almost eleven and he had to think about heading home, even though he hadn't asked the thing he'd wanted to all evening.

With ' _Brave_ ' still playing, Reid glanced down at Tristan, pushing his curls off of his forehead and adjusting him more comfortably on his chest. There was some glitter still twinkling in his hair, the Christmas lights on the tree highlighting it. He had obviously not managed to get rid of all of it from the bath last night. There was a small smile on his tiny lips, too, and Reid hoped that this time, the dreams were only happy ones. Tristan still hadn't been able to talk about what he'd dreamt about earlier that day during his afternoon nap and it worried Reid more than he thought it would.

It was hard not to think whether it was something he'd done or neglected to have done to cause the nightmares, but as soon as that thought entered his mind, he knew it was irrational. Kids had nightmares, it wasn't unusual. Not at all.

"Is Tristan smiling in his sleep?"

Reid hadn't realized he'd had his attention on Tristan for so long. He glanced up at Luke, nodding with a small laugh. "Yeah, and I'm glad he is--better than the tears earlier today."

Luke's smile dropped, lips falling open. "Oh, what happened?"

Reid hadn't meant to let that part slip out, but it was as if any defenses he put up around himself just seemed to crumble around Luke.

"He uh--had a nightmare after his nap today. But he wouldn't tell me what it was about."

They were sat against the couch on the floor, so Luke twisted to face him, leaning his elbow on the couch with his head in his hand, careful not to jostle Summer in between them.

"Is that what had you looking upset today? Kids have nightmares, Reid--it's not uncommon."

"I know, but this time it he was really clingy afterwards, he didn't want me to leave him alone. It was just a little--"

"Scary?" Luke finished for him, smiling knowingly. "I get it, my brother used to have nightmares all the time when he was Tris's age, and I know it's not the right thing to do, but I used to let him sleep in bed with me if he came to my room. I don't think the family situation at the time helped but," Luke poked a finger into his shoulder, "I guess what I mean to say is that Tristan will be fine. He has you, doesn't he?"

That piqued Reid's interest. "Family situation?"

"Ugh, don't change the subject," Luke blew out a breath, voice light. "It's a long story, but it involves divorces and weddings and people being left at the altar more times than I can count."

"Then it's lucky your brother had you."

"I agree with you on that."

Reid dipped his head and lips curling upwards and he sighed, glancing back up at him again. "I always knew you had a big head."

Luke looked affronted. "Firstly, rude and secondly, that _may_ be a little bit true."

They laughed softly, keeping it quiet so as not to wake the kids.

"And Reid, seriously--Tristan is so lucky to have you. You're a great father to him and Summer. I can see just how much you love them and how much they love you."

Not to say that Reid hadn't heard that before, because he got it from Nisha all the time, as well as some work colleagues and now Luke, but hearing it always made him feel relieved. And the fact that Luke had said it meant a whole lot more, like he really and truly meant it and wasn't just saying it to appease him. It meant that maybe he wasn't doing as terrible a job as he thought he was.

Hearing something similar from people who didn't really know him always ended up sounding like a consolation, like he was a _swell guy_ for bringing up his dead sister's two kids and what a good person he was for taking on someone else's responsibility.

When, as a matter of fact, he'd never looked upon Tristan and Summer as his responsibilities, as a burden...they were and would always a part of his life, as they had been since the day they'd been born.

They were an irrevocable part of his, and he wouldn't change one thing.

Except maybe have Darcey and Jack back, if he could.

"I do wonder if I could've been as good an Uncle if Darcey was around," Reid said, a question that always played on his mind, now coming to the fore.

"You would've been the greatest Uncle alive and anyway, you are all of that. Uncle, Dad, Mom and Aunt...you fill all the roles that they need without even realizing it, Reid."

"No pressure then?"

Luke rolled his eyes with an impatient sigh. "Shut up, you know what I mean. I just wish you'd just believe it."

"Okay." A side eye from Luke, who was scowling, made Reid chuckle lightly. "Okay, fine--honestly, I do believe it, you happy?"

"Very, and--" Luke reached out and cuffed his head playfully, "I'm going to remind you every time I see you doubt yourself. I know you well, Dr. Oliver."

"You're pretty confident of that."

"As I should be," Luke said with a sigh, scratching at temple with a soft smile. "Researching and observing the behaviors of Dr. Oliver was an endeavor I undertook from the moment I met you. I think a couple more years of observation and I'll have my PhD."

Reid fought back a grin. "Alright then, let's test this theory. What is my body and mind giving away?"

"Hmmmm," Luke leaned forward, their noses inches apart and his eyes gleaned over his face making Reid's breath quicken and heart race. His eyes narrowed and assessed him before pulling away, snorting out a laugh. "I'm not a freakin' mind reader, Reid."

Reid rolled his eyes and reached over to slap at his cheek light-heartedly as Luke flailed away, dislodging an annoyed Fallon, who whined pitifully.

"That's not what I meant, idiot." But he was secretly glad Luke couldn't quite read him completely.

Luke, still laughing lightly, apologized to Fallon and positioned her back in his lap. "I may not be able to read minds. but I can totally tell there's something stressing you out. What'd you guys do today? Summer was telling me about going to see her parents? Did something happen?"

Tristan made a snuffling sound against Reid's chest and Reid held still, waiting for Tristan to settle back to sleep again before he spoke. He smoothed a hand over Tristan's curls. "Nothing is stressing me out."

He then got the quintessential 'are you kidding me, do you take me for an idiot?' look from Luke and Reid had to fold. Seemed like he was powerless against this man.

"Summer had a pretty rough day yesterday. She was missing Darcey and Jack and was really upset about it. I know that around the holidays she's bound to miss them and I do too, but for some reason she felt like she shouldn't and I don't understand it. I can't help but think that maybe I've done something wrong, said something that made her think that way."

Luke's lips twisted downwards, concern marring his face. "You talk about them to both Tris and Sum all the time, right?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Then Reid, you're not doing anything wrong. And you can't do anything more than you're doing now. She knows she is so loved, the _both of them_ know how loved they are by you. And look, Summer is always going to miss her parents, but the fact that you're there to comfort her, to remind her it's okay to miss them, that it's okay to feel what she's feeling, makes a huge difference to her."

It all made sense when it was said like that, or was it Luke who was making it easier to understand?

"Reid, you're a great parent and god, you are so allowed to be scared. Being a parent is a huge, life-changing thing, but look, it is so cheesy of me to say, but I can promise you, love makes everything a hell of a lot easier. Regardless of whatever hell I went through when I was younger, knowing that I was loved made such a difference, it helped me recover so much quicker. Maybe I couldn't feel it at times, but deep down I knew how much my parents loved me. Summer and Tristan can feel that, too--so don't doubt yourself, ever. You can be scared for them yes, but don't doubt yourself."

One night at dinner couple months earlier, Luke had divulged his personal battle with alcohol and the kidney transplant he'd had to have resulting from his bad decisions. Reid wouldn't have ever thought that someone like Luke, who was so positive and brave with that sunshine smile l of his would have gone through something so... _awful_.

Depression and insecurities surrounding coming out to his parents had led him to become addicted to alcohol. And after a long emotional and physical battle, he'd finally got his life on track, becoming the person he was meant to become. He'd fought through rehab, got himself back into college and gotten through nursing school. And just over a year ago, he'd managed to get away from his toxic hometown and had found his home in Boston.

Luke was stronger than Reid had ever thought possible, which oddly made Reid feel fiercely protective of him.

As cheesy and somewhat lecture-ish Luke's words were, what he said did make a hell of a lot of sense and there wasn't much more he could add to that without sounding like an idiot.

"Yes, thank you--for that."

"You're welcome and look, I don't know if I should--" Luke bit his lip, pausing, obviously considering whether to say what he'd wanted to.

"What?"

Luke blew out a breath through his teeth, wincing, avoiding his eyes.

"Luke, hey--," Reid raised an eyebrow, ducking his head to catch his gaze. "Don't hold out on me now. I pretty much bared my soul to you here which was embarrassing enough."

Luke smirked, a breathless laugh slipping past his lips. "Ahhh, I shouldn't really be telling you this, but I think you need to hear it."

"Tell me what?" Whatever it was had Reid unbelievably curious and a teeny tiny bit worried.

Luke swallowed visibly, quickly glancing down at the kids before looking back up at Reid. "So, ummm--Summer and I were talking a few weeks back when you'd gone out for rounds with Tris, and she mentioned how great it was that Tristan calls you 'Dad'."

So, this was about Summer, and that didn't do much to ease his worries because Luke looked a little nervous to carry on. "Okay, and what?"

"And then she mentioned that, even though Tristan knew that you were technically his Uncle, he got to call you Dad anyway because you've brought him up since he was a baby. But nowadays and for a long time, she's felt like you've become more than just her Uncle."

Nothing was really making sense to Reid, his brain firing a million different thoughts colliding into one another. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you idiot," Luke said fondly. "She wants to call you 'Dad,' but is worried that you might not like it. She feels like because she's been calling you 'Uncle' for most of her life, it would be weird for her to suddenly change that."

It took a couple of seconds for Luke's words to sink in, and when they did, his brain kinda stopped working.

"Oh."

Luke grin was smug. "For a genius, you suck at figuring things out."

Reid ignored that comment and willed the sudden lump in his throat and the sting in his eyes to disappear. Because wow, really? He hadn't even...he hadn't ever dreamt that--

"Umm," he cleared his throat, rolling his lips inwards, "she wants to call _me_ , 'Dad'?"

"Yeah, Reid," Luke eyes were warm and full of emotion making Reid feel breathless, "Would you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just assumed she'd always had a Dad, so I'd remain 'Uncle Reid'. I'd never even thought she'd want to, I didn't even entertain the notion. I'd definitely be okay with it, as long as it was her decision."

"Which is why she talked to me about it, to get some perspective, but I told her the exact same thing. That you wouldn't mind it whatsoever. For her to come to this decision is a huge thing and god, she is so brave and loves you so much, Reid. But I'm deducing from this conversation that she hasn't come out with it yet."

"Obviously not," Reid deadpanned.

Luke scrunched his nose up, sticking his tongue out a little. "Well then, she'll say it in her own time and you gotta promise you won't make it clear you found out from me and you gotta promise you won't freak out."

"Why would I freak out? I don't freak out."

"Please, you start babbling, you don't look anyone in the eye and the corners of your mouth turn down. You even do this tapping thing with your left hand against your thigh?"

Reid was a little affronted that he could be that obvious and so he glared at Luke instead, hoping that said enough.

"See," Luke squared his shoulders, puffing his chest out," I'm already halfway to earning my PhD in Reid Oliver Studies."

Reid shook his head with disbelief. "There is actually something medically wrong with your brain."

Luke gaze turned hot and flirty. "You wanna’ book me in for a private consult, Doc?"

Reid went still. He didn't know what else to say because there was flirtation and then there was blatant coming onto someone and Reid wasn't sure if Luke was breaking down the thin line between them.

"And back to my original point, the fact that Summer wants to officially and verbally acknowledge you as her father is testament and proof of how much of an amazing parent you are. So that stupid doubt you have wriggling around in your brain, it has got to go. Okay?"

It's not like Reid had any other choice but to agree. He bowed his head and waved his hand theatrically downwards. "Yes, your Highness."

There was a manly giggle heard and a pat to his head and Reid raised his head to find the brightest smile on Luke's face, the smile that always somehow looked as if it was all for him.

"Good, now bow down to your wonderful king and praise me for my amazing hot chocolate."

"What hot chocolate?"

"The hot chocolate I'm gonna make for you, because you deserve a little tender, loving care, no? Follow me."

Luke threw a wink his way and carefully dislodged a sleepy Fallon off of his lap and stood up. She growled softly, but shuffled close enough to Summer's warmth, nuzzling at her face until Summer, who was still asleep, instinctively wrapped her arms around Fallon as she laid her head on her chest. Luke put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud and Reid looked on in astonishment.

"I can't believe her...when did she get so lazy?"

"Like owner, like dog."

"Ha, ha, ha," Luke said sarcastically before waving to their pillow den, grabbing some spare pillows and putting them down along with a throw. "Will Tris be comfortable enough here on the floor? Or do you wanna’ put him on the couch?"

Reid decided he'd be okay on the floor; they'd put thick enough layers down for it to be comfy enough to sleep on, as Summer and Fallon both had demonstrated. He laid a thick knitted throw over Tristan who, with a little wriggling, plastered himself to Summer's side, still fast asleep.

 

***

 

Reid followed Luke straight into the kitchen, fighting back a yawn as he scrubbed a hand over his face. He really needed a shave. Tristan had mentioned how Reid was starting to look like Santa, so maybe that was proof enough that the stubble needed to be gone.

"You tired?"

Reid blinked slowly and watched as Luke poured some milk into a pan and put it on the stove.

"Uh, not really. Just need a decent night's sleep."

"Same here, I could do with a very, very long holiday."

Reid understood that more than anything.

"You have Christmas off?" he asked instead, leaning his hip against the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

"Luckily I do, I was thinking about going home, but I haven't decided yet."

"Why not?"

"Ehhh," Luke crossed his arms against his chest, turning away from the stove, "just wondering whether it's worth the trip."

"You don't want to see your family?"

"I do, but I took a trip to see them just before Thanksgiving and there's only so much I can take," Luke's eyes widened, eyebrows up to his hairline, "and by so much, I mean my _mother_."

Reid chuckled at that. He'd been told a lot about her, and as much as it was clear how loved he was, it was also obvious how overbearing and interfering she was. "How about you invite your brothers and sisters over for Christmas instead? There's what, another eight days or so until Christmas so that's more than enough time to get some flights, right? I'm sure they'd love to spend some time with you."

"Huh, that's not a terrible idea, thanks--I know Ethan would love to fly out here." Luke put a hand to his heart and sniffled mockingly. "Aww, Reid--who knew you were so sentimental, huh?"

"Shut up," Reid snapped without any heat.

Luke just grinned and grabbed a bottle from the cupboard, dumping spoonfuls of some kind of homemade hot chocolate mix and stirred it into the milk. "What about you guys? Do you have plans with Nisha for Christmas?"

"Uh, I don't know about Nisha this Christmas with her having found the love of her life, but I know the kids and I are staying right here."

Luke twisted around with a gasp, still stirring the pan. "Oh my god, of course! Nisha had a date last night, right?"

"Yes she did, " Reid said with a grunt, scratching idly at his collarbone, "and it went incredibly well according to the hour-long phone call this morning. I'm surprised I haven't heard from her about lunch yet."

Luke frowned, disappointed. "Hey, I bet she was really excited to share what happened with you. You should be happy for her."

"Do you doubt that, Luke? Of course I'm happy for her, I'd rather she just not spend hours talking my ear off about it."

Luke snorted out what sounded like a giggle. "Like I do sometimes?"

"Yes, like you do sometimes."

"Very funny."

"I am a very funny man, glad you agree." Reid gave a goofy thumbs up, making Luke laugh and he wandered over closer to the stove where Luke was still stirring the milk when he remembered a very significant detail from last night which he totally did not need to ask about.

He cleared his throat, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "So, how was your night last night? Dinner with a friend, right?"

And Reid did ask about it because he was stupidly petty like that.

Luke's gaze snapped up to his and it took a couple of seconds for Luke to compose himself. "Uhhh," he went back to stirring the milk and shrugged, voice devoid of any emotion, "it was okay. Nothing special--just a catch up with an old friend, you know?"

Yeah, Reid _knew_.

It was obvious that this wasn't something Luke wanted to share with him and therefore, it meant that Reid probably wasn't in his circle of trust that way, the way Nisha was. She knew that Luke's ex was in town and this was the perfect opportunity for Luke to mention it to him, but he hadn't said a word. In any case, when Reid thought about it logically, it wasn't his business to know about any of this. Luke was entitled to his privacy, and he would get that.

But there was one thing he needed to know before he asked Luke out, because he didn't want to step on anyone's toes, even if asking him out turned into a disaster. He was a masochist that way.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Huh?"

Reid reworded his question. "You know, see him again before Christmas or after Christmas or sometime soon?"

Luke's brows had furrowed far deeper than Reid had ever seen them and god, he hoped he hadn't pissed him off. But then Luke's face went blank and there was an awkward smile on his lips.

"No, he uh--he's going back home tomorrow so, I won't see him for a while."

"Oh...okay."

"Yeah," Luke breathed, giving him a quizzical look before opening a cabinet and pulling out some mugs.

Dammit, what the hell was he doing? Why was it so difficult to ask one simple question? But it wasn't just that was it? It was more than a question. It meant risking a hell of a lot more than just _his_ feelings.

With Tristan and Summer so in love with Luke, and with Luke so entrenched in their lives the way he was, he was dealing with their feelings, too. And if he was going to go for this, he wanted the whole thing, the whole enchilada.

This wasn't going to be a fling for him, it was hopefully going to be the start of something more than that, as sappy as that sounded. It's not like he'd dated at all since he'd had Summer and Tristan, because he had dated other men over the past couple of years.  

But Reid was loathe to admit it, in comparison to everyone he'd dated, Luke was...different, and special.

Pouring out the hot chocolate that looked thick and rich and utterly delicious, Luke topped it with a generous spray of fresh cream from a can that earned Luke a nod of appreciation from Reid, along with some shavings of real chocolate.

He handed the mug over to Reid with a smile. "Drink up, I promise you won't be disappointed, my hot chocolate never does."

"How can you be so sure?" Reid teased, because he couldn't help it.

"Shut up you and drink the damn thing," Luke urged, picking up his own mug and putting it to his lips, but still evidently waiting for Reid to taste his.

With a quick blow over the surface of the hot chocolate to cool it, Reid finally took a sip, careful not to burn his mouth and... _oh my god_.

This was, without a doubt, the most amazing hot chocolate he had ever tasted. And he'd tasted hot chocolate in many places, but nothing could come close to this. It was thick and gooey, but full of flavor and with what he swore was a hint of cinnamon, and something that tasted a little of caramel. He'd thought he'd stopped himself from moaning in appreciation, but that wasn't the case if Luke's flushed cheeks were anything to go by.

"That good, huh?" Luke asked proudly, fighting back a grin.

Reid took another sip and savored the taste for a little while longer before he said anything. "Ehhh, not too bad. I've had better."

"I hate you, oh my god," Luke murmured, drinking the hot chocolate of his own, grinning around the mug.

Reid licked his lips slowly. "No you don't."

"Wish I did," Luke said softly.

Reid smirked, nodding down at the mug. "Did you honestly make this or is this from a packet?"

"Scout’s honor." Luke crossed his fingers and put them over his heart. "It's a special secret mix my Grandma gave me the recipe for. I just adapted it a little bit."

"Hmm," Reid hummed, taking another long sip of the hot chocolate, closing his eyes to savor the flavor.

Luke fell into a laugh seconds later, startling Reid as he pointed at his own nose. "You got some cream on your nose."

"I'm guessing it got a little hungry, too." Reid reached up to wipe it away with his thumb, sucking away the cream. "Gone?"

"No, wait--you didn't get it all."

Luke set his mug on the counter and grabbed a napkin, moving closer to Reid to wipe it away.

Reid tried to keep his heart rate in check, but that was impossible when the distance between him and Luke was so small. He could feel himself swaying towards him out of his own volition.

"God, you're such a child," Luke commented, folding the napkin in preparation.

However, it looked like Luke had noticed their proximity too, his eyes flickering between Reid's eyes and his nose. His hand froze for a moment, Luke's lips parting in a sharp exhalation hitting Reid's parched lips, before his eyes blinked rapidly, pulling himself out of the moment for a second. He wiped carefully at Reid's nose, Reid's gaze unflinchingly on Luke as he did.

With a quick swipe, it was all gone but _Christ_ , there was an electric atmosphere thrumming between them and through the air. Luke dropped his hand once he was done, but he still hadn't backed away, blue finding brown and not wanting to leave, Reid was sure. All he needed to do was cover those scant inches and his lips would be on Luke's, just as he'd wanted for a long, long time.

But it was Luke who broke whatever trance they were in, clearing his throat and swaying backward with a shake of his head.

"You're all done," he mumbled, taking another step backwards.

And Reid couldn't be sure what possessed him, but after having Luke so close, he couldn't stand to have him so far away and if there hadn't been a right moment all this time, then he was going to miss it altogether if he kept waiting.  

Reid quickly put his mug down and grabbed a hold of Luke's forearm, not letting him get far. "Hey, wait, I--uhhh, wanted to ask you something."

Luke's face immediately changed to something that reflected concern. "Yeah, sure--anything."

Opening and closing his mouth, Reid tried to think of the right words to say. He couldn't get this wrong.

"Reid, hey--," Luke covered the hand Reid had on his forearm before pulling it away taking a hold of it with his other hand, their fingers naturally entwining, "what's wrong?"

And with Luke's touch, Reid finally found his voice.

"Nothing's wrong exactly. It's just that, there's a Christmas fundraiser being hosted by the American Brain Tumor Association and normally I go alone and I mean, I know that I'm a catch and an eligible bachelor, but getting hit on by men and women at the party can get a little jarring and you would be the perfect person to stop that from happening. You know how much I hate these parties with the monkey suits and all the pretentiousness, plus I can't miss this as I promised the head of the organization I would go and--"

"Reid," Luke looked thoroughly amused and quirked an eyebrow, his hand tightening on Reid's. "You're nervous and you're babbling.  I don't think I've ever heard you say so much all in one go."

"Okay, sorry--I guess I'd just like to invite you to the fundraiser, you know--for company."

Reid mentally fist pumped the air and waited for an answer, eyebrows raised expectantly for an answer.

But there wasn't an answer, not for a good ten seconds.

Luke had his eyes narrowed in thought, his bottom lip taken hostage by his teeth. Reid was about to say anything to dispel the silence, but Luke got there before him.

"So, let me get this straight--you want me to come with you to this fundraiser, _for company_."

Reid frowned, confused. Wasn't that obvious from what he said?

"Yes."

"So you don't feel alone at the fundraiser and have someone to complain to about wearing a monkey suit."

"Yeeees," Reid said slowly, elongating the word, not sure what Luke was getting at.

"But you only want me there as some kind of fake date so you can stop getting hit on?"

"Yes, wait no-- _noooo_."

Christ, Luke had gotten it all wrong. Or maybe he was the one who had.

Luke shrugged jerkily, about to move away, but Reid tightened his grip making Luke stay put. "Then what, Reid? Be honest."

Reid took a deep breath. It was about time he was honest about this now.

"I want to ask you out, not as my fake date or fake anything. I am asking you out to this fundraiser and I'd be honored if you'd accompany me as my date."

There was a beat of silence, and Luke's face broke out into the biggest smile, a little smug, but a smile nonetheless, which didn't mean rejection.

"Really? Are you seriously asking me out?"

"Yes, why would I ask you if it was a joke?"

Luke burst out laughing, leaving Reid a little surprised and confused, Luke's hand still holding onto his with no sign of him letting go. "Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

This was getting a little more confusing. "Wait, what?"

Luke scoffed and did let go of his hand, scrubbing at his hair excitedly. "I've been flirting with you for months ever since things got better between us, Reid--I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I've had a thing for you the moment I saw you but god, for a genius, you are ridiculously oblivious."

"Well," Reid spluttered, "you could've told me from the start."

Luke tilted his head to the side, so reminiscent of Tristan that it made the tension bleed out of him. "Yeah, Reid--I should've just told you that I'd fallen for you when I wasn't ever sure you even liked me that much. You didn't exactly make it clear either."

"Till now! I thought that the flirting was just who you were. You flirt with everyone."

"No, Reid," Luke, without a care for personal space grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled Reid towards him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders once he was close enough. "I'm _friendly_ with everyone...but I was only ever flirting with you."

Reid's hands had found Luke's waist and wow did it feel right. "I see."

"Yeah, so," Luke waggled his eyebrows, smile almost splitting his face, "how long have you had your eye on me?"

Reid moved his hands down to the small of Luke's back, dragging him close, because he now could. "About the second or third time I laid my eyes on you."

Luke's eyes got a little misty and he blinked the moisture away, licking his lips instead and twisted his fingers through his curls. "So, do you _like me_ , like me--or just tolerate me Dr. Oliver?"

"The fact that I'm asking you out to this fundraiser proves that I do tolerate you somewhat."

"Hey!"

"Okay, fine," Reid confessed with no need for doubt or embarrassment. "I liked you when you gave that guy at the coffee shop a piece of your mind when he was a mindless ass to that woman."

Luke interrupted with a gasp. "What? _You were there_?"

"Shhhh, let me finish," Reid pressed a finger to Luke's lips, hushing him, hand eventually sliding away back to his hip once he knew Luke was listening. "I liked you even when you shoved me the first time we had that argument. I liked you when you would give me looks that could kill if you were determined enough and I liked you even more when Tristan and Summer fell for you, too."

"Does that mean you've fallen for me?" Luke teased, his eyes bubbling over with a myriad of emotions anyway.

"Do you need me to spell it out?"

"No," Luke shook his head, almost shaking with excitement in his arms, closing the distance between them, gaze flitting from his lips to his eyes. "I'd much rather prefer you kissed me instead."

As if Reid was ever going to say no to that.

The first touch of their lips was electric.

Luke's lips were as soft and full as he'd imagined that yielded to his in seconds, a soft kiss turning a little deeper. Reid's hand slipped up Luke's back till he could hold his face in one hand, breaking their lips from their first kiss, before tilting his head in and diving back for another. He tasted like chocolate, warmth and pure, but exquisite Luke.

And it was so cheesy and sappy to say but it felt like _home_ , like this is where he was always meant to be, that this could be all he would ever need.

Luke made a soft sound, his lips parted for Reid's tongue to sneak in, brushing lightly against Luke's own as Luke wrapped himself around Reid tightly, hands tugging at his curls, begging wordlessly for more and more. The kiss grew hotter and a little rougher...it was as if they were made for this, their mouths fitting together and moving together in perfect synchrony.

It was Luke who pulled away with a gasp, licking his kiss swollen lips, meeting Reid's molten gaze with the same intensity. Reid traced his thumb over Luke's bottom lip, watching indulgently as Luke closed his lips around it, giving it a light suck and swirling his tongue around it making the blood from Reid's brain head straight downwards. Luke grinned around it, knowing exactly the effect that had had, and finally let his thumb go much to Reid's disappointment.

His heart felt full and his shoulders light as he took a hold of Luke's face between his palms, smoothing both his thumbs over his cheekbones, not quite knowing what to say next. It was as if Luke knew what he was thinking, he leaned into Reid's palm, his own hands coming up to wrap around his wrists and twisted his head to press a kiss there, his own sunshine smile saying all that there needed to be said.

They would take this further, just not now. It wasn't like they could get up to much with the kids around, but soon...soon they would. And the thought of that was thrilling enough.

Oddly, it was only then that Reid noticed that Luke was still dressed in his ridiculous reindeer onesie and couldn't help but laugh silently, his lips pressing together to hold it back. Luke's reddened lips turned downwards into a pout, fingers gripping Reid's wrists growing tighter.

"Why're you laughing?"

A chuckle slipped past his lips anyway and Reid looked him up and down pointedly. "Just the--you dressed as a reindeer isn't what I imagined you'd be wearing when we kissed for the first time."

Luke down at his outfit, his mouth twisting into a playful grin. "You've imagined us kissing? What was I wearing when you imagined us kissing for the first time?"

Reid leaned in conspiratorially, pressing kisses to his throat before his mouth brushed Luke's as he spoke. "Nothing."

"Maybe there's still some time for a Christmas miracle," Luke quipped. Reid could feel Luke's smile against his lips and he leaned in to capture them again softly, a kiss that was full of promise with Luke laughing into it.

"When is this fundraiser?" Luke asked, a minute or so later.

"Just before Christmas Eve, I think...why?"             

"I'm expecting you to take me out on a date before that then."

Reid patted Luke's butt, giving it a squeeze making Luke squeak in shock. "Really? You want to be courted?"

Luke leaning in to brush his nose lightly up his jaw, chuckling. "Yes, my love...I would like to be courted like a real life Victorian romance heroine."

"Fine," Reid twisted his head to catch Luke's lips in a quick kiss, "done...any other requests?"

Luke finally lifted his head, but not before leaving a press of his lips to his jaw, his face turning serious, which didn't fail to make Reid squirm uncomfortably. "Just come and sit down with me, I've got something I need to tell you before--," Luke paused looking nervous, "before we take things further."

With a tight grip on his hand, Luke guided him towards the cozy window seat that looked out onto the garden filled with snow, sitting him down so that they were facing each other and Reid tried not to think the worst.

"Is everything okay? Are _you_ \--?"

Reid was stopped from saying anything more when Luke's put a finger to his lips, echoing Reid's move from earlier. "I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me, I promise."

"Alright, so tell me. You've heard me babble enough."

Luke smiled indulgently, taking a hold of Reid's hands and pulled them onto his lap. He breathed in a shuddery breath as Reid waited for Luke to tell him whatever he needed to. But a seed of worry and _doubt_ was niggling at the back of his brain. He was goddamn curious now.

"Last night, the guy I went out to dinner with, it was someone from my past."

Reid's mind flew through a million different scenarios, trying to figure out what Luke was getting at because he was obviously talking about his ex, but why? Nevertheless, he thought it best to remain silent, not wanting to interrupt Luke with whatever he wanted to share.

"And he is a friend but, he was more than that a long time ago. I owed him a chance to speak to me because we hadn't ended things well."

Luke made a face, scratching at his cheek. "There was an ultimatum and some things were said that the both of us regret, but last night--my intention was to clear things up between us because whatever happened was in the past and the both of us needed closure."

"That sounds reasonable enough to me."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, and I thought so too...which is why I was surprised when we met that he asked for a second chance, told me that he still loved me and wanted me back, even though he and I both knew that things had been over for a long time."

"Wow," Reid straightened up and forced himself not to get too worked up, that green monster was lurking beneath his skin once again. "What did you say?"

"What did you think I said, Reid?" Luke huffed a laugh and reached out to hold Reid's face between his hands, shaking him a little. "I told him that there was no way he and I could give it another go because I'd moved on and fallen for someone else, fallen for you, Reid. No matter what was left unfinished between me and him, it wasn't worth losing you for. It's always, _always_ been you, Reid."

With that, Luke leaned forward to give Reid a thorough kiss, leaving Reid in no doubt that Luke's words were true and he gave as good as he got, kissing Luke back with fervor. Eventually, once they both needed to breathe, Reid broke away needing one more answer.

"And he's out of the picture? This ex of yours?"

Luke eyed him curiously for a couple of seconds, his mouth falling open in shock, surprise or some sort of realization? Reid couldn't tell. Not yet.

"Oh my god," Luke giggled, poking a finger into his chest and cuffing at Reid's head, earning him a scowl from him. "Is this why you were asking me questions about him earlier? Why would you even get jealous about something you weren't supposed to know about?"

"I didn't really _know_ \--"

"Wait a second," Luke rolled his eyes and laughed disbelievingly. "Nisha told you I was meeting my ex, didn't she?"

Reid grimaced, knowing that there was no way out, but there was no harm in trying to lie even though he wasn't sure quite why he wanted to protect Nisha in the first place. "No?"

"You're a terrible liar!"

"It's not like you told me about him." And there, that was it. That was the hidden doubt that had come to the fore. Did Luke truly trust him?

Luke's smile fell and he frowned, looking a little upset. "I didn't tell you about him because I was waiting for last night to be over. So everything was finished in my head before I found the courage and ask you out, but you beat me to it. I didn't intentionally or spitefully keep that information from you because I didn't trust you, Reid."

"I know and I'm glad I did beat you to it because who knew how long you would've taken," Reid took a hold of Luke's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that and truthfully, I didn't have the right to know about anything you didn't want to tell me."

"It's okay, there's no need to apologize. You could've asked and I would've told you the truth. I just needed that part of my life to be squared away before I even thought about seriously starting something with you."

"Luke, I get it--"

"No, look--it's fair that you know everything, that you know who he is, because this isn't going to be just a fling for me, Reid--I'm in this for the long haul with you and the kids, which oh my god," Luke blushed furiously, "I know it's really early days to say because we haven't even gone out on a date yet but--"

"No, hey," Reid smiled reassuringly, never more certain about anything, it was about time he believed it himself, "I feel the same way."

"That's good," Luke said with a happy sigh, "because I'm not sure you're going to exactly like what I'm going to say next."

"You have an ex-husband hidden somewhere?" Reid joked, watching Luke's face for a laugh or an amused smile that didn't come. It took a couple of seconds for Luke to get his mind together, mouth opening and closing before a sharp, hysterical, but nervous laugh burst out from him.

"So my ex? You kinda know him."

Reid's eyebrows flew upwards in question, urging Luke to explain.

"You saw him today, or Summer and Tris did anyway."

Reid tilted his head back, rolling his neck from side to side as he thought the day through. They didn't meet anyone significant except their neighbors, the Jones's, from a couple of doors down who'd come to stock up on food for their granddaughter who was coming to visit for the holidays, and there was no one at the diner they'd known.

Although, Luke had said it was someone only Summer and Tristan had seen and the only time they'd been alone was when...

"Hold the phone." Reid slipped his hands out of Luke's grip, rubbing a hand under his nose wondering whether he'd actually gotten this right.

" _Spencer Rhodes_ was your ex?"

Luke winced but nodded, keeping his distance for a moment. "Yeah."

"Spencer Rhodes, the Oscar award winning actor who just came out of the closet, was your _ex_?"

Luke nodded. "Spencer not coming out of the closet had a lot to do with our breakup and there were other things too, but that certainly didn't help us."

Reid cleared his throat, nodding to himself and making sense of the situation. "That's why he was in town? To get back together with you?"

"Yeah," Luke was twisting his hands together on his lap, looking incredibly contrite, "we'd been in contact over the phone and through emails for a while, but he finally had some time off after his latest press tour and came to see me."

Spencer Rhodes had especially come to Boston to see Luke, to get back together with him...because he still _loved him_. And Luke was sitting here, with him when he could've had a pretty good life with the ridiculously rich actor by now.

Reid scratched at his head before sliding his hands down his face, feeling weary, "Christ, I never expected to hear that," he said from between his fingers.

"I know, I'm really sorry--it's just...I trust you and I need you to know about him just in case it ever got out, which is highly unlikely. I'd have hated it if a couple of months or years down the road you found out from some trashy magazine."

Reid dropped a hand onto Luke's knee, shaking his head. "You don't have anything to apologize for here, Luke. You've trusted me with something that technically is none of my business. Does Spencer know that I know?"

"I told him I would be honest with you and he was okay with it since he's no longer got anything to hide and as long as I was happy, he said he was happy."

 "I see." Reid couldn't help but chuckle wryly, "What a coincidence that the kids saw him today."

"I know, small world, huh?"

"Hmmm," Reid hummed.

The revelation didn't make him feel as nervous or angry as he thought it would. It would take some time for this information to sink in but that was okay, and in all honesty, it shouldn't matter how he felt because this was Luke's past that he'd trusted him with.

And all he could do was be there for Luke in whatever way he needed him. That guy might've had Luke's past, but _he_ now had the chance and honor of being a part of Luke's future, and that sounded like a pretty great deal to him.

"Jesus Christ--Spencer came back for you, Luke...and you still chose me?" he asked incredulously.

Luke bit his lip and nodded jerkily, "Yeah," he said softly. "Like I said before, it's always been you, Reid--pretty much since the moment I saw you."

Reid was in agreement because even though he hadn't had a 'Spencer' in his past, he didn't think he'd felt like this for anyone but Luke.

Trying to keep a straight face, he thought there was no harm teasing him a little. "I think you've made the wrong decision, Luke."

Luke went still, looking as if the air had been punched out of his lungs, but Reid was quick to clarify, fighting back a smile.

"I mean, if I had to choose between Spencer Rhodes and you, it definitely would've been him. The man was voted 'Sexiest Man of 2014', how could I ever let him go? Your face is nothing compared to his."

Realization hit Luke and his mouth fell open. "Oh my god!" He reached over and punched Reid on the arm a couple of times as Reid defended himself, catching a hold of Luke's hands. "I can't believe you would do that to me--you asshole!"

"I'm only telling the truth!" Reid told him with a laugh.

Luke finally gave up wanting to cause Reid any physical harm and slumped forward, pressing their foreheads together, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "I don't even know why I like you."

"Me either, and just for the record, Nurse Snyder--his face is nothing compared to yours."

"Damn right," Luke whispered, crashing their lips together in a kiss that had Reid wanting so, so much more. And if the noises Luke was making were anything to go by, he wanted a little something more, too.

"Daddy? Where're you?"

Tristan's voice had them pulling away so fast Reid thought he'd gotten whiplash, Luke covering his mouth to hide the stubble burn and a laugh he was sure.

Mouthing a quick 'sorry' to Luke, who gave him a look that screamed 'are you kidding me with the sorry?', Reid glanced up and straightened himself up a little to find Tristan only feet away, rubbing sleepily at his eyes, his hair in wayward curly tufts that defied gravity.

"Hey, bud--I'm here," Reid called, Tristan padded his way over and curled up straight into Reid's open arms and into his lap, pressing his face to his neck. "Did you have a bad dream?" asked Reid concernedly, smoothing a hand over his back as Luke got up to fill some glasses with water.

"Nuh uh, jus' wanted you. I had a dream that Santa got me loads of presents...is he here yet?"

Reid met Luke's gaze over Luke's shoulder and they smiled at each other amusedly. "No, Tris--Santa won't be here for another week."

Tristan blinked up at him sleepily. "Have I been a good boy this year, Daddy?"

"I think you've been a very good boy, and so has your Daddy," Luke interjected with as he handed Reid a glass of water, Reid shooting him a heatless glare.

Tristan grinned. "Really, Daddy?"

"Yes, Son--you've been a very good boy. Here, drink this." Reid put the glass to Tristan lips, who took a couple of sips before pushing it away. "You all done?" Tristan nodded and Reid drank what was left of the water, gratefully smiling at Luke, who had his hand out for the empty glass already, getting up to put it away.

As much as he was loathe to go home, it was about time they made a move. It's not like they could stay here for the night unprepared, as much as Reid wanted to.

"Are you ready to go home now?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Tristan asked instead in a small voice.

"Of course you can, but only for tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Tristan nodded uncertainly, but smiled wider as Luke came over and sat down next to Reid, poking lightly at his nose making him giggle softly.

"The reason your Daddy said only for tonight is because he knows what a brave boy you are, and that one night in his bed will give you all the strength and power to get you through all the other nights without feeling scared."

Tristan's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

"Uh huh, you're already so brave Tristan, but sometimes we all need a little strength and that's okay."

Reid resisted the urge to kiss the man next to him but just about managed not to. He wasn't sure that Tristan needed to see that just yet. He pulled back from the conversation that Luke and Tristan were having and listened to the both of them instead. Luke was telling him a story about how he'd set up traps for Santa, and Reid could tell that Tristan was planning similar things if he knew him as well as he did.

 _Everything_ about this felt right, _everything_ about this felt so natural and normal that Reid wondered how he'd ever survived this long without it.

Luke was the missing piece in both his and the kid's lives, and he'd slotted into place a long, long time ago. It was only now that he'd noticed, and he thanked whatever powers above that he had.

A warm arm wrapping around his waist and a chin dropping to his shoulder had Reid jerk slightly in surprise, but he managed to keep it in check enough for Tristan not to notice. Luke pressed a discreet kiss to Reid's ear and lifted a hand to rub his thumb over the stubble, thumb scraping against the grain.

"Hey, Tris--doesn't your Daddy look a little bit like Santa?"

That had Tristan in a fit of giggles, his own little hands reaching up to rub over his stubble, with Luke laughing along. Reid rolled his eyes, wondering how in the world he'd gotten saddled with this pair. Summer wasn't any better than them either.

Athough he didn't and wouldn't ever regret anything that had brought him to this moment.

Because he had _this_...and he would be a fool to let that go.

 

***

 

_Six or so days later..._

 

"How do I look?"

"You look pretty, Daddy!" Tristan said, bouncing excitedly up and down on the bed.

"Very handsome," Summer concurred with an approving smile.

"Thanks, guys."

"I think you look pretty, handsome and hot. I don't know how Luke's going to be able to keep his hands off of you," Nisha said as she came in Reid's bedroom and dropped down on the bed, resting her head in Tristan's lap.

Reid shot her a glare and looked into the mirror, ignoring the girly giggles from being him, while straightening his tie and rubbing a hand over his clean shaven face. He didn't know that getting ready for this event was going to be a spectacle, but he had wanted Summer and Tristan's opinion and yes, Nisha's too. His stomach wasn't exactly churning with anxiety because he was nervous, since, as much as he didn't want to go tonight, knowing he wasn't going to be there alone was going to make a huge difference.

Plus, he was really looking forward to seeing Luke in a suit for the first time...and taking it off for the first time, too.

Fulfilling Luke's desire for a date before this fundraiser was an idea he'd wished thought of. As much as the kids were important to him, alone time with Luke was just as important and as soon as they'd left that night, they'd made plans to go out for dinner the following evening.

Any doubts that he'd had about their compatibility were thrown out the window when they realized that in a roundabout way, they'd been dating for a lot longer than they thought. They hadn't exactly put a label on it then, but it turned out that settling into a relationship, _yes_...an actual relationship with Luke wasn't much different to what they'd been doing for the past couple of months.

Except now, there was a lot more touching and groping and kissing.

They'd managed to fit in three or so dates, including one small dinner at Reid's house with the kids before the fundraiser, and as fun as they had been, tonight would be something different. Mainly because he would finally get the chance to possibly maybe let his fantasies become a reality. It wasn't as if they could've gotten up to much with the kids in the other room just yet, no matter how approving they were of the relationship.

Reid had broken the news to the kids and Nisha about his relationship development a day or two after Luke's little Christmas party to cheers of jubilation, "I told you so's" and hugs all round.

Tristan looked a little confused by the revelation, with his little button nose scrunched up and his head tilted to the side, he had only one question.

"I thought Daddy and Lukey were boyfriends already?"

Both Summer and Nisha had cracked up laughing and Reid couldn't hold back either.

Maybe both Luke and he hadn't been as good at hiding their feelings as they thought they had been.

With Reid's car in the garage for repairs at the worst time possible, Luke had insisted he would drive and pick up Reid so that they could make their way to the fundraiser together.

Gathered in the living room, Reid was waiting for Luke on the couch as the kids and Nisha set about planning their itinerary of movies for the night. But the doorbell ringing, signalling Luke's arrival, had all three of them leaving their task with screams and running for the door like a lion after its prey.

By the time Reid got to the front door, it had been thrown open to the elements as all three of them greeted Fallon and Luke with hugs and kisses and exclamations of how good he looked. Fallon was excitedly barking and wagging her tail, so happy to be in the company of those who she knew would spoil her to pieces tonight.

But _holy shit_ did Luke look good.

He scrubbed up pretty well in his tuxedo and with his coat unbuttoned he caught a sight of his bowtie too. For a long while, Reid wasn't quite sure how long, he just stared at him in awe...and yeah, there was some tightness going on in the pants area that he hoped no one would notice.

Nisha waved a hand in front of Reid's face until he snapped out his daze, cackling with glee as she looked over her shoulder at Luke. "Wow, Luke--you've just left Reid speechless, how do you feel about that?"

Luke shrugged nonchalantly, walking his way towards him and throwing Nisha a wink. "It's what I do--I am just that beautiful.

Finally reaching Reid, Luke leaned in for a chaste kiss that Reid returned putting a hand to his cheek to keep him closer for a little longer, smiling into it. He heard Summer and Nisha coo behind Luke, and Tristan shout at an emphatic “yuck,” making them both laugh.

"Hi, you look great," Luke murmured once they'd pulled away, quiet enough for only Reid to hear.

"I know--you don't look too bad yourself, Nurse Snyder."

With a light smack to Reid's arm in admonishment, Luke turned his attention to Nisha. "How is Nathan? Things going well?"

"He's good and we're really good, thank you," Nisha told him, a blush tingeing her cheeks. "We should plan a double date soon so you guys can officially meet him."

"Yes! That would be so great...we need to meet the man who has stolen our fair Nisha's heart, right Reid?"

"Definitely, and so I can talk to him about some things."

Nisha shook her head with worry. "Nuh uh, no warnings or threats, Reid. I don't wanna scare the man off with your overbearing older brother act."

"Sadly, as much as you'll try...telling me to stop won't help. I'll be gentle with him though, I promise."

"Yeah, right," Nisha scoffed, but Reid could tell that she loved knowing she had someone to look out for her now. But now she had both him and Luke.

Glancing at his watch, Reid gave Luke a knowing look. "We'd better go now."

"Sure, you want me to get your coat?"

"Got it right here," Nisha said, unhooking it off of the coat rack and handing it over along with the scarf.

Ready and set for the evening ahead, he ushered Luke towards the door as he said goodbye to the three he'd be leaving behind for the night. With a hug and kiss to her cheek, Reid thanked Nisha for babysitting and staying the night with the kids, but he knew it was pointless saying anything, she hated being thanked for something she loved doing.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Nisha whispered in his ear with a chuckle before pulling back and smirking. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning," Reid confirmed with a crooked smile, Nisha flashing a wink back.

"Bye Daddy, bye Lukey!" Tristan hugged them both in turn, wanting to make sure and confirm that yes, Luke would be there for Christmas Day so they could open their presents together, and yes, that they can build their traps for Santa the night before. With none of Luke's family able to fly in, Reid had decided on the spot that Luke would be spending Christmas with them and Luke had agreed without a beat claiming he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. 

"I promise I'll be there, Tris," Luke reassured him with a kiss to his dimpled cheek. "You enjoy your night with Nisha, okay? I'll see you very soon."

Reid hugged him next, reminding him to be a good boy, to listen and to get to sleep early. He'd eagerly agreed and hugged him back tight, letting go so Summer could hug him goodbye. Reid didn't need to tell her to behave or listen to Nisha, she was a smart girl and he was so incredibly lucky to have her.

Hugging him close and pressing a kiss to his cheek, Summer pulled away and looked at him straight on with a big but shy smile, speaking quietly but softly, the others too busy in their own conversations to hear.

"Have a great time, Dad."

Reid felt his heart burst with emotion and he had press his lips together to stop whatever he could feel in that moment come bubbling out. He managed to rein in his emotions however, and with tears threatening to fall, he squeezed his eyes shut and bent down to press a long but lingering kiss to her forehead.

Never did he know that such a simple word could make him feel as if he was on top of the world. He would cherish this moment for as long as he lived.

"I love you," he murmured against her skin, hugging her one last time.

"Me too," Summer told him, her smile more relieved than the shy one just seconds earlier.

"Come on, cupcake--we gotta go!" Luke teased as the kids and Nisha laughed.

"Hey, we decided no pet names," Reid said, clearing his throat and hoped his voice didn't sound as hoarse as he'd expected it to. "Let's go before you embarrass me some more."

Not quite over the shock and adrenaline boost from hearing Summer call him 'Dad' for the first time and not trusting himself from saying anything more, he waved goodbye and let Luke lead him out towards his car.

"Hey," Luke threaded his arm through Reid's after a couple of seconds of him having not said a word after the door closed behind them. He would be a liar if he said wasn't replaying Summer's words over and over again in his head, "You okay?"

Reid blinked back into awareness and rubbed a hand over his eyes and face with a sigh, meeting Luke's concern filled gaze with a wobbly smile. "Yeah, I'm good--just got the greatest Christmas present I have ever had."

And it was as if Luke understood, his eyes widening with the same emotion that Reid was feeling right then. But he didn't say anything else, instead, he leaned in and brushed a long but lingering kiss to his cheek, his arm tightening around Reid's before he threw him an indulgent grin.

"Because I know how much you hate the stupid pretentious food at the fundraisers with their stupid canapés and micro salads, I, my love...have a sandwich waiting for you in the car to eat right now so you can fill up before we get there."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, and when we're back at my place, there's a whole lot more than just the sandwiches you'll get to unwrap."

Reid quirked an eyebrow in appreciation, praying and hoping that the rest of the evening passed as quickly as humanly possible.

"You do know me well, don't you?"

Luke snorted a laugh and nodded somberly, "I do indeed, give me a couple more months and I'll have earned my PhD in Reid Oliver Studies and then, I'll be unstoppable."

Reid would willingly give him months, years, and decades of his life just so he could be by Luke's side. And, if once upon a time in the past he'd have thought this could've been the hardest thing to do, he was utterly wrong.

It was so easy but so, _so_ good, he wondered how he'd managed without him for so long.

Maybe all he had needed was someone to know all the important parts about him and still love him, to fall in love with what was so important to him and love them all.

Yeah, it was that easy.

Because there was Luke.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr if you want! I am [here](http://babblingbhumzi.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
